Because of You
by Kyuminyeeunhae 968
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah menikah. Tapi apa yang membuat Sungmin tidak mau melakukan 'itu? Dan apa rencana Kyuhyun supaya membujuk Sungmin agar mau melakukan 'itu? Kyumin Couple. genderswich. SEKUEL Because Of You.. Maaf chap kemarin saya salah naruh..
1. Chapter 1

Because of You

Pair : Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Yesung (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Warning : Genderswich, Gaje, aneh DLL.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Kya, Minnie tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" sesosok _namja_ yang sebenarnya tampan tapi sayang sifatnya aneh itu membuatnya sedikit ehm, taulah.

_Yeoja_ yang di panggil itu memegang tali rangsel tasnya kuat lalu melangkahkan kakinya sangat cepat. Sungmin berusaha menghindar dari _namja_ yang masih saja mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungmin yang baru saja ke luar dari kelasnya terpaksa berjalan dengan cepat dan mungkin itu akan menyedot tenaganya yang sekarang tersisa.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin kesal masih dengan langkah cepatnya dan tanpa melihat _namja_ yang di belakangnya itu.

"Aku akan berhenti mengikutimu asalkan kau mau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku. Jadi, aku mohon jadilah _yeojachingu_ku~~" _namja_ aneh itu masih saja memohon dan meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi _yeojachingu_nya.

Sungmin bergidik ngeri mendengar permohonn _namja_ yang mengikutinya itu.

.

Greepp...

.

_Namja_ tadi berhasil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. _Namja_ itu tersenyum senang.

"Kya, Yesung _oppa_ lepaskan pelukkanmu!" Sungmin terus meronta di pelukan sepihak itu.

"Aku akan melepaskan pelukkan ini asalkan kau mau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku." Yesung semakin memeluk Sungmin erat dan Sungmin pun semakin meronta-ronta dalam pelukkan itu.

Sungmin mengangkat kaki kanannya lalu menginjak kaki Yesung keras. Sontak membuat Yesung melepaskan pelukannya untuk memegang kaki yang di injak Sungmin itu.

"Aaawww... _appo_ Minnie. Kau kasar sekali!" Yesung duduk sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang bernasib malang karena di injak oleh Sungmin dengan kerasnya.

"Weeekkkk :p... rasakan tuh hahahaha," Sungmin tertawa senang di atas penderitaan orang. Dia terus memeletkan lidahnya dan tertawa senang.

"Kau kasar sekali," Yesung masih memegang kaki malangnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau _oppa_ harus melepas pelukkanmu itu. Kenapa masih memelukku? Jadi itulah karena tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku hahahaha." Sungmin masih tertawa senang. Yesung berdiri walau sebenarnya kakinya masih sedikit sakit.

"Berhenti tertawa Lee Sungmin!" Yesung mulai kesal karena Sungmin terus menertawainya.

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya. "Bagus kau berhenti tertawa. Sekarang aku akan bertanya denganmu." Yesung berkata dengan seriusnya.

"Baiklah, _oppa_ ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Sungmin. Mendengar perkataan Yesung yang sepertinya serius Eunhyuk ikut serius.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku?" Yesung merengek seperti anak kecil yang membuat Sungmin _sweatdrop_.-_-

'_Aku kira akan bertanya apa. Taunya...'_ Sungmin berkata dalam hatinya. Sungguh dia sekarang sedang _sweatdrop_.

"Kenapa Minnie?" tanya Yesung masih merengek.

'_Aku harus jawab apa?' _Sungmin bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Yesung masih merengek.

"I...itu ka...karena aku sudah mempunyai _namjachingu_." Sungmin berkata tidak pasti sambil memegang tengkuk belakang lehernya.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "_Jinjjayo...?_" tanya Yesung.

"Iya aku sudah mempunyai _NAMJACHINGU!_" Sekarang Sungmin berkata dengan yakin dan menekan ucapannya saat berkata 'namjachingu'. Sayang, Yesung tidak langsung percaya dengan dengan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Siapa _namjachingumu_?" tanya Yesung seperti sedang menyelidiki tersangka kasus pembunuhan semut (?).

.

Normal POV END

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

"Siapa _namjachingumu_?" tanya _namja_ sipit di hadapanku ini. Walapun dia sipit tapi sekarang dia sedang menatapku tajam dan itu membuatku takut.

'_mampus apa yang harus aku katakan? Secara aku memang tidak memiliki namjachingu.' _Batinku frustasi.

Bukan karena tidak laku atau bukan karena hanya _namja_ yang aku panggil '_oppa'_ ini saja yang mau denganku. Tapi karena aku memang sangat pemilih dalam mencari pacar. Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa kecewa. Itu wajar bukan?

Aku termasuk _yeoja_ yang cantik di sekolahku dan banyak menjadi incaran _namja-namja_ di sekolah maupun luar sekolah bahkan, banyak _yeoja_ yang cemburu dengan kecantikkanku dan itu pulalah yang membuatku cukup susah untuk mencari teman. Setiap hari aku selalu saja menerima bungalah, coklatlah, bonekalah, atau bahkan puisi cinta di lokerku. Dan Yesung _oppa_ ini termasuk ke dalam salah satu fansku. Mungkin.

Tanpa terasa aku menjadi melamun karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang harus aku jawab.

"Siapa Minnie?" tanya Yesung.

"Ehm... dia..." aku mentenggak-tenggokkan kepalaku ke kanan ke kiri dan sedikit menenggok ke belakang mencari seseorang.

'_oh good, kenapa jalan ini sepi? Dan kenapa tidak ada satu namjapun yang lewat? Padahal kalau ada satu saja namja yang lewat aku akan mengakuinya sebagai namjachingku.' _Batinku frustasi part 2.Bukankah _namja_ itu beruntung?

Sudut bibirku tertarik saat aku menenggok ke belakang aku melihat _namja_ yang tidak terlalu kurus berseragam sekolah SMA yang berbeda denganku sedang menggunakan skateboard dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku celananya dengan mulutnya yang komat kamit. _'Lumayan tampan,'_ ucapku dalam hati _'lebih baik dia saja.'_ Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Siapa Minnie?" Yesung _oppa_ sedikit mengguncangkan badanku karena aku terus menenggok ke belakang.

Tepat saat _namja_ yang sedang menggunakan skateboard itu melintas di sebelahku aku langsung menariknya membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan skateboard yang entah berjalan kemana.

"Aaawww..." dia meringis kesakitan sambil menggusap-usap bokongnya.

Aku langsung menariknya untuk berdiri dan sekarang aku dan _namja_ yang entah aku tidak tau namanya itu berdiri berdampingan dengan tanganku yang melingkar di lengannya. Dia menatapku heran seolah bertanya,_ 'siapa kau?' _setelah menatapku begitu dia memaligkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar-datar saja.

"Dia _namjachingu_ku!" Jawabku yakin seyakin yakinnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yesung _oppa_ kaget.

"Benar bahkan sangat benar!" Ucapku dengan percaya dirinya.

"Apa buktinya?"

'_waw, aku mampus part 2! Sial, aku harus bagaimana ini? Mana ada bukti aku saja tidak tau namja ini siapa. Akukan asal tarik yang ada._' Batinku lagi dan lagi.

Aku melirik _namja_ yang di sebelahku dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Bayangkan saja wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang datar-datar saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan dia tidak menatapku melainkan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Untuk apa memberi bukti? Yang jelas dia ini _NAMJACHINGU_KU!" aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku saat mengatakkan '_namjachingu_ku'.

Aku kembali meliriknya dan dia masih memasang raut wajah yang datar-datar saja dia seolah pasrah dengan perlakuanku. Hey apa dia tuli? Bukankah tadi aku sudah jelas kalau aku mengatakan bahwa dia _NAMJACHINGU_KU! Kenapa tidak protes?

"Kau sudah mengatakannya Lee Sungmin kalau dia ini _namjachingu_mu. Tapi yang aku butuhkan bukan ucapanmu. Melainkan buktinya." Dia masih saja tidak percaya.

Bagaimana ini apa aku harus menciumnya agar Yesung _oppa_ percaya denganku dan berhenti mengejar-ngejarku? Tapi aku belum pernah mencium seseorang kalau aku menciumnya berarti ciuman pertamaku aku berikan ke _namja_ yang aku sendiri tidak kenal. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku melirik_ namja_ yang ada di sampingku dan liat wajahnya yang masih memasang ekspresi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan itu membuatku ingin menginjak-injak wajahnya, melindasnya dengan truk sampah, dan terakhir mencakar wajah itu. Apa ini sadis?

"Apa buktinya Minnie?" tanya Yesung _oppa_. Dengan sangat perpaksa aku harus menciumnya.

Aku menjijitkan kakiku yah karena _namja_ yang di sampingku ini lebih tinggi dariku dan mengecup bibir _namja_ disebelahku ini. Sial, ciuman pertamaku aku berikan ke _namja_ yang tidak aku kenal ini!

Yesung _oppa_ menggangga lebar walaupun aku hanya mencium _namja_ ini sebentar tapi tetap saja aku kesal secara ini adalah ciuman pertamaku aku ulangi CIUMAN PERTAMAKU.

_Namja_ yang aku cium itu menatapku bingung dan terheran-heran. Hey, apa dia baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi? Sungguh keterlaluan! Setelah aku menciumnya dia baru sadar bahwa di sini sedang terjadi apa-apa.

"Ternyata kalian benar pacaran. Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan menganggu kalian." Ucap Yesung _oppa _sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu membalikkan badannya menjauhiku dan _namja_ yang tidak aku ketahui ini.

Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari lengannya aku menundukkan kepalaku rasa kesal, marah, dan sedih tercampur aduk. Dan ini semua gara-gara _namja_ yang tdak aku ketahui namanya ini.

Sungmin POV END

.

Normal POV

.

.

Sebenarnya _namja_ yang tadi Sungmin tarik itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Dia memang selalu membawa skateboard karena benda itulah yang selalu menemaninya kemana-mana. _Namja_ itu memang terlihat kesakitan saat pantatnya dengan sukses mencium trotoar yang ada di bawahnya membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Belum sempat _namja_ itu protes dia sudah di paksa berdiri oleh Sungmin dan _namja_ itu hanya bisa menatap Sungmin heran. Dia memang memasang raut wajah yang datar-datar bukan karena dia tuli tapi karena telinganya sedang di tutup oleh _headset_ yang menutup lubang telinganya dan _headset_ itu sedang mengalunkan musik rock dengan volume yang sangat besar membuat _namja_ itu hanya bisa mendengar pembicaraan antara Sungmin dan Yesung yang sangat samar-samar.

_Namja_ itu tidak protes saat tangan Sungmin melingkar di lengannya. Itu karena dia teringat skateboardnya yang saat dia jatuh skateboardnya entah berjalan kemana. Dia memang memasang wajah yang datar-datar saja tapi matanya sedang melirik ke sana kemari mencari skateboardnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba Sungmin mencium bibir _namja_ itu. Membuat _namja_ yang tidak di kenal Sungmin itu membelakkan matanya dan menatap Sungmin kaget. Dan yang lebih membuat _namja_ itu heran adalah kenapa _namja_ bermata sipit (read : Yesung) itu membungkukkan badannya? Apa dia sedang pamit atau dia sedang memperkenalan dirinya? Tapi kenapa kalau memperkenalkan diri dia pergi? Itulah pertanyaan yang melintas di pikiran _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu masih menatap Sungmin bukan kesal tapi heran. Setelah menciumnya Sungmin terus menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya masih tercampur aduk membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain diam.

Yesung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke Sungmin kembali dan berkata tepat di telinga Sungmin, "Aku tetap tidak percaya kalau _namja_ yang di sebelahmu ini adalah _namjachingu_mu. Kalau kau berbohong kamu harus mau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung tersenyum lembut ke _namja_ yang di sebelah Sungmin lalu kembali membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin meremas rok seragamnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sepertinya dia ingin menangis. Sungmin melepaskan remasan tangannya dari roknya lalu tanganya mengepal kuat. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap _namja_ itu geram.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Sungmin menginjak kaki _namja_ itu kuat lalu berlari dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari sudut matanya.

_Namja_ itu sempat meringis kesakitan lalu berkata, "_Yeoja_ aneh. Pertama dia menarikku tiba-tiba yang kedua menciumku, dan yang ketiga dia menginjak kakiku. Dasar aneh." Guman _namja_ itu dengan tangan yang masih memegang kaki yang di injak Sungmin.

_Namja_ itu sudah tidak memegang kakinya melainkan berdiri walaupun tidak tegak karena memang masih terasa sakit. "Ah, skateboardku kemana?" tanya _namja_ itu ke dirinya sendiri.

"Skateboard oh skateboard dimana dirimu~~" _namja_ itu sedikit bersenandung dengan kepala yang tenggak-tenggok masih mencari skateboardnya.

"Dimana dimana dimana... sekarang skateboardku dimana..." dia menyanyikannya dengan suara yang di buat seperi Ayu ting ting. "Hah, kenapa hari ini sangat aneh? Dan siapa _yeoja_ itu? Cantik-cantik tapi aneh. Benar-benar hari yang aneh." _Namja_ tadi menguman lagi dan terus mencari skateboardnya yang entah dimana.

TBC/END

.

.

Taulah siapa namja yang aku maksud di sini..


	2. Chapter 2

Because of You

Pair : Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Yesung (Namja)

Warning : Genderswich, OOC, Gaje, aneh DLL.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan langkah gontai. Hari ini aku sangat-sangat malas masuk sekolah dan rasanya aku ingin membolos. Aku dudukkan pantatku di kursi, aku lipatkan ke dua tanganku di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di kedua lipatan tanganku.

"Sungmin-ah...!" suara _namja_ yang sepertinya aku kenal, memanggilku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan ternyata yang memanggilku Yesung _oppa_. Ada apa lagi dia memanggilku?

Brak... Yesung _oppa_ menggebrak mejaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau masih ingat kata-kataku kemarin?" tanya Yesung _oppa_ menatapku tajam.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah, sudah aku duga kau lupa." Yesung _oppa_ mengatakan seolah sedang frustasi. "Yang ini nih," dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mendekati telingaku dan mulai memberitauku, "Aku tetap tidak percaya kalau _namja_ yang di sebelahmu ini adalah _namjachingu_mu. Kalau kau berbohong kamu harus mau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku." Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung _oppa_ menjauhkan kepalanya dari telingaku.

Aku yang mendengar pemberitahuan dari Yesung _oppa_ sempat merinding.

"Kau ingat?" tanya Yesung _oppa_ lagi.

"Eung..." aku mengangguk kaku.

"Bagus kau ingat!" dia berucap senang."Oh ya, kau taukan sebentar lagi atau lebih tepatnya satu Minggu lagi akan ada perayaan Valentine di sekolah bukan?" tanya Yesung _oppa_ lagi dan lagi.

'_Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak ya?'_ batinku.

"Hey kau tidak tau?" tanya Yesung _oppa_ melambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku. membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Eung... Iya aku tau kok." Jawabku ragu.

"Bagus kalau kau tau. Karena aku masih tidak percaya kalau _namja_ yang bersamamu kemarin itu adalah _namjachingu_mu jadi, aku ingin perayaan valentine itu menjadi pembuktian untukku." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Caranya?" tanyaku.

"Kamu harus menang dalam acara itu. Kamu tau di acara itu akan ada lomba untuk mencari pasangan terserasi, jadi kamu harus menang. Dengan begitu maka aku akan percaya bahwa dia _namjachingu_mu." Jelas Yesung _oppa_.

"..." aku diam. Sungguh aku masih bingung dengan penjelasan Yesung _oppa_.

"Kamu masih belum mengerti?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, "Kau harus menang dalam perlombaan itu. Di situ kamu dan pasangan kamu akan ditanya oleh MC yang ada diacara itu tentang seluk beluk pasanganmu." Jelasnya lagi. Aku masih memampangkan ekspresi tidak mengertiku.

Yesung _oppa_ melihatku sepertinya dia mengerti dengan ekspresiku dan melanjutan penjelasannya lagi, "Di situ kamu harus tau tentang hal-hal yang pasanganmu sukai, tidak dia sukai, dan yang terpenting adalah kamu harus tau tentang masa lalu pasanganmu dan yang terakhir yang tak kalah penting kamu juga harus tau tentang keluarga pasanganmu. Ini juga berlaku untuk pasanganmu, pasanganmu juga sama dia harus mengetahui semua tentangmu. Kau mengerti?" tanyanya setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku tunggu kemenanganmu. Tapi kalau sampai kamu kalah maka kamu harus mau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku. Dan kamu TIDAK BOLEH MENOLAKNYA!" Perkataannya itu membuatku membelalakkan mataku.

Dia tidak peduli dengan protes yang akan aku layangkan dan dia langsung saja pergi dari kelasku.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Frustasi? Tentu saja. Dengan penjelasan yang tadi di berikan Yesung _oppa_ padaku, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ yang tidak aku kenal dan tanpa ekspresi, muka datar atau apalah itu.

Bagaimana ini apa aku harus mencari _namja_ itu atau aku harus menjadi _yeojachingu_ Yesung _oppa_? Oh tuhan bagaimana ini? Sebaiknya aku coba dulu mencari _namja_ itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi _yeojachingu_ Yesung _oppa_!

Baiklah pulang sekolah aku harus ke sekolahnya. Untung saja waktu itu dia memakai seragam sekolahnya dan beruntung pulalah aku tau baju seragam sekolah mana yang memakai seragam seperti itu.

.

.

Pulang sekolah aku langsung saja ke sekolah tempat _namja_ ekspresi datar itu menuntut ilmu. Di sinilah aku sekarang berdiri di gerbang yang sudah lumayan terbuka –mengingat sebentar lagi waktu pulang sekolah-. Lumayan lama aku berdiri di gerbang ini tapi batang hidungnya tidak kunjung kelihatan. Aku menyandarkan badanku di tembok sampingku.

.

Tet...tet...tet... (pulang sekolah)

Akhirnya pulang juga. Aku langsung menegakkan badanku –tidak menyandar lagi- berharap cepat bertemu dengan _namja_ ekspresi datar itu. Bukannya _namja_ yang aku maksud yang aku temukan melainkan segrombolan _namja_ lainnya yang langsung mengrubungiku, mengepungku dan aku terpepet di tempat ini. Menyebalkan!

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

_Namja_ yang di maksud Sungmin itu berjalan dengan PSP yang ada di tangannya –memainkan sambil berjalan- _namja_ jangkung itu berhenti tepat didepan grombolan _namja_ yang sedang mengrubungi Sungmin. Dia mem_pause game_nya dan berjinjit melihat apa yang mereka kerunbungi.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya sendiri masih berjinjit. Dia menurunkan jinjitannya dan mengangkat ke dua bahunya, "Ah, apa peduliku!" dia berkata sendiri dan mulai memainkan _game_nya lagi lalu berjalan menjauh dari sekolahnya.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin marah karena bukannya ketemu dengan _namja_ yang dia maksud tapi malah dia yang di krubuti atau dikepung oleh _namja_ yang ada di sekolah ini. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang mayoritasnya adalah _namja_ maka dari itu saat ada _yeoja_ yang datang sekolah ini maka semua akan langsung heboh. Apa lagi _yeoja_ yang sekarang ada ini adalah _yeoja_ yang sangat amat imut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin atau Sungmin.

"Hei gadis cantik sedang apa di sini?"

"Pasti kau mencariku!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Berapa nomer ponselmu?"

"Kamu kelas berapa?"

"Kau masih gadis atau sudah janda~~?"

Ok, pertanyaan yang terakhir itu sepertinya tidak pantas untuk Sungmin. Jelas saja Sungmin masih sekolah apa _namja_ itu tidak melihat seragam yang di gunakan Sungmin? Sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak penting!

"Ehm maaf aku ingin bertemu—"ucapaan Sungmin terputus saat melihat _namja_ yang berjalan semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

_Namja_ itu sedang menunduk memainkan PSPnya. Senyum semakin mengembang di bibir _plum_ Sungmin.

"Saya permisi dulu." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum sangat manis membuat _namja_ di sana semakin klepek klepek.

Dia berjalan keluar dari grombolan _namja_ yang menggepung dirinya sesekali Sungmin harus mendorong tubuh salah satu _namja_ yang ada di sana karena tidak memberikannya jalan.

Sungmin terbebas dari grombolan itu tapi para _namja_ itu tidak tinggal diam dia terus mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin yang sebenarnya kesal karena di ikuti terus itu membalikkan badannya –menghadap segrombolan _namja_ yang mengikutinya- dengan senyum yang di paksakan tapi tetap imut itu.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengikutiku?" tanyanya masih santai dan tersenyum anggun.

"TIDAK!" jawab mereka serempak.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kesal amarahnya sebenarnya ingin dia luapkan semua pada para _namja_ itu, "Bisakah kalian TIDAK mengikutiku LAGI!" Sungmin terus menekan semua perkataannya membuat para _namja_ yang mengikutimya sedikit ngeri.

Pikir mereka, _'imut imut nyeremin.'_

"Ba... Baiklah kami tidak akan mengikutimu lagi." ucap salah satu _namja_ yang ada di sana.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum sangat anggun, "Terima kasih sudah tidak akan mengikutiku."Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Dia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan segrombolan _namja_ yang mengikutinya itu –tapi sekarang sudah tidak mengikuti-. Langkahnya semakin cepat tata kala melihat punggung _namja_ yang dia cari. Jarak mereka lumayan jauh membuatnya harus mempercepat langkahnya.

Normal POV END

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Aku terus memainkan PSPku ini. Sebenarnya PSPku ini sedang rusak bukan, bukan rusak sih tapi kadang-kadang saat aku sedang asyik bermain tiba-tiba saja PSPku mati. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang selalu bermain dengan skateboardku yah alasannya ini karena PSPku sedang rusak. Kenapa aku kembali ke PSPku? Itu karena sekarang giliran skateboardku yang rusak bahkan terbelah menjadi dua. Baiklah aku beritahu kenapa bisa sampai itu.

.

Jadi saat itu, saat aku baru pulang dari rutinitas belajarku di sekolah. Aku pulang menggunakan skateboardku dan di luar dugaan tiba-tiba _yeoja_ yang aku juga tidak tau menarikku, membuatku jatuh terduduk dengan pantat yang tepat mencium trotoar. Jatuhnya aku secara otomatis membuat skateboard yang aku gunakan itu tiba-tiba berjalan sendiri.

Baru saja aku akan melayangkan protes dan _yeoja_ itu sudah menarikku untuk berdiri dengan sangat terpaksa aku berdiri walaupun pantatku masih sakit. Dengan seenaknya _yeoja_ itu bergelayut manja di lenganku, aku menatap _yeoja_ itu heran. Aku akui _yeoja_ itu imut tapi kalau aneh sih sama saja.

.

Aku tidak melihat _yeoja_ itu lagi mataku sibuk mencari skateboard yang entah jalan kemana. Aku juga tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan _yeoja_ dan _namja_ bermata sipit yang ada hadapannnya itu karena _headset_ yang sedang aku dengarkan sedang memutar lagu _rock_ dengan _volume_ sangat keras makanya aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba lagi _yeoja_ yang menarikku itu menciumku membuatku kaget. Setelah menciumku _namja_ sipit yang ada di hadapannya itu membugkukkan badannya dan pergi. Sial setelah _namja_ itu pergi _yeoja_ yang menarikku itu menginjak kakiku sangat keras membuatku meringis kesakitan dan setelah menginjakku dia pergi sambil menangis. Hey bukankah harusnya aku yang marah karena aku yang di injak?

.

Setelah _yeoja_ aneh –menurutku- pergi dan kakiku sudah kembali pulih aku mencari skateboardku. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan mataku melirik ke bawah ke sana ke sini mencari sakteboardku dan akhirnya ketemu. Aku menemukan skateboardku di seberang jalan. Aku menyebrang dan mengangkat skateboardku.

_Shit_! Skateboardku terbelah menjadi dua. Dua dia antara tiga barang –yang ketiganya PS- yang sangat aku sukai rusak. PSPku yang tiba-tiba mati dan sekarang skateboardku yang terbelah menjadi dua dan sekarang aku tidak bisa bermain dengan dua barang kesukaanku.

Sebenaranya aku juga bisa membeli PSP dan skateboard baru tapi karena aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli beberapa kaset _game_. Beberapa bulan lagi akan ada pembukaan kaset _game_ terbaru dan aku harus mendapatkan semuanya, maka dari itu aku harus mulai menabung dari sekarang. Kalau uang yang aku tabung itu aku gunakan untuk memperbaikki PSP dan skateboardku pasti akan habis dan aku juga tidak bisa membeli kaset game yang banyak. Jadi lebih baik nanti saja dulu. Itulah cerita bagaimana skateboardku bisa terbelah menjadi dua.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika PSP yang aku pegang mati –penyakit PSPku sudah kambuh-.

"_Shit_! Kenapa harus mati?" omelku sambil memukul-mukul PSPku.

BRUK... ada yang menubruk punggungku. Sontak PSP yang sedang aku pegang terjatuh dengan malangnya ke trotoar.

Aku membalikkan badanku melihat siapa yang seenaknya menabrak punggungku hingga membuat PSPku jatuh.

Aku membalikkan badanku ternyata _yeoja_ yang menabrakku. Nafasnya masih tersengaggal-senggal. Apa dia mengejarku? Peduli amat!

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu juga," ucapnya di tengah nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Aku memperhatikan lekat wajah _yeoja_ hadapanku ini dia sedikit membungkuk menghiup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

'_Tunggu aku kenal dengan_ yeoja _yang ada di hadapanku ini. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi di mana ya?'_ batinku.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, "Masih ingat denganku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku semakin teliti melihat wajah _yeoja_ di hadapanku ini dan berpikir kejadian kebelakang. Tepat aku tau siapa dia. Dia adalah _yeoja_ yang membuatku jatuh, yang menciumku, menginjakku, dan yang terakhir membuat skateboardku terbelah menjadi dua. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan _yeoja_ aneh ini lagi? membuatku kesal saja!

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kyuhyun terus saja melihat Sungmin berusaha mengingat –walau sebenarnya sudah ingat-.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun bohong. Kyuhyun mengambil PSPnya kesal karena bertemu dengan _yeoja_ aneh –menurut Kyuhyun- itu lagi.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang mengambil PSPnya dengan kesal.

"Apa saat tadi aku menabrakmu aku juga menjatuhkan PSPmu?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku menjatuhkannya sendiri?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah, "_Mianhae,_ aku tidak sengaja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ck... menyusahkan saja." Kyuhyun berdecak sebal dan hendak pergi sebelum lengannya di tahan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menatap Sungmin yang sudah tidak menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun, "Kamu tidak membawa skateboardmu?" tanya Sungmin basa-basi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

'_Galak amet sih jadi _namja_.'_ Batin Sungmin.

"Memangnya skateboardmu kemana?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Di rumah," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa di rumah?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Karena sudah rusak dan terbelah menjadi dua." Kyuhyun menekan tiap katanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang merusaknya?" apa Sungmin tidak tau bahwa dia yang merusaknya?

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan _yeoja_ yang seenaknya menarikku hingga sakteboardku hilang dan setelah di temukan ternyata sudah terbelah menjadi dua." Ucap Kyuhyun menyindir.

Sungmin yang menyadari sindiran dari Kyuhyun itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "_Mianhae..._" ucap Sungmin.

"Ck... minta maaf lagi." Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan Sungmin lagi, tapi suara Sungmin membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin, "Minta bantuan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku sedang ada masa—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan masalahmu. Yang aku tanya minta bantuan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih saja dingin.

Sungguh melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan perkataan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu rasanya Sungmin ingin mencakar dan memukuli wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi _namjachingu_ku." Ucap Sungmin telak.

"_MWO?_" Kyuhyun kaget.

"Biasa aja dong," jawab Sungmin pelan untung Kyuhyun tidak dengar.

"Apa maksudmu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya itu maksudku. Kau harus mau menjadi _NAMJACHINGU_KU!" seru Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Aku ti—"

"Hanya pura-pura." Putus Sungmin saat Kyuhyun ingin protes.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan," Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan tempo yang lambat, "Kau tau _namja_ sipit yang kemarin besama kita?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun bohong lagi.

Sungmin mendecak sebal, "Ya sudah kejadian tidak usah di bahas." Sungmin berkata sebal.

"Ya sudah siapa juga yang mau membahas!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, "Baiklah pada intinya ada _namja_ yang mengejar-ngejarku terus dan aku tidak mau menjadi _yeojachingu_nya. Nah kemarin itu saat kamu kebetulan lewat aku menarikmu dan aku mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah _namjachingu_ku. _Namja_ yang mengejar-ngejarku itu tidak percaya maka dari itu _namja_ itu menantangku dalam acara valentine yang Minggu depan akan di adakan di sekolahku—"

"Langsung ke intinya." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Di acara itu akan ada perlombaan memperebutkan gelar pasangan terserasi dan dia menyuruhku harus menang," Jelas Sungmin berbelit.

"Terus apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau tau, aku telah mengakuimu sebagai _namjachingu_ku yang berarti aku harus datang denganmu. Kalau tidak..." Sungmin menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Kalau tidak apa?" tanya Kyunhyun.

"Kalau tidak, aku harus mau menjadi _yeojachingu_nya," lanjut Sungmin.

"Ya sudah jadi _yeojachingu_nya saja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau. Kerana aku tidak menyukainya." Sungmin mengeluarkan alasannya.

"Berarti kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Te-tentu sa-saja tidak. Lagian ini kan hanya pura-pura."Sungmin sebenarnya sedikit gugup.

"Apa keuntungan yang aku dapat?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

'_keuntunganmu adalah bisa bersama _yeoja_ seimut dan secantik sepertiku ini,'_ batin Sungmin narsis.

"Hey apa keuntunganku?" dia sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ehm..." Sungmin berpikir.

"Lama." Ucapnya dan hendak pergi sebelum Sungmin menarik lengan namja itu lagi.

"Aku akan mengganti skateboard dan PSPmu yang rusak," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun senang dalam hati tapi dia tidak mau memperlihatkannya, "Benar kau akan mengganti?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk ragu.

"Ok setuju," Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat senyum merekah di bibir Sungmin.

'_Hahaha sebenarnya skatebordku memang rusak olehnya tapi kalau PSPku 'kan memang sudah rusak jadi tidak perlu di ganti tapi kalau dia mau mengantinya juga tidak apa-apa hahahha'_ batin Kyuhyun girang.

"Tapi saat acara itu selesai anggap kita tidak pernah kenal atau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu. Bagaimana?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku mau. Setelah acara itu selesai kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," ulang Sungmin. "Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin," Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun bukannya membalas juluran tangan Sungmin, dia malah melihat Sungmin dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Tidak penting siapa namaku." Ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, _'benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan!'_ omel Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun lagi dan berhasil sekarang Sungmin sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun, mereka berhenti berjalan, "Bolehkah aku minta nomer ponselmu? Supaya kita lebih mudah berkomunikasi?" pinta Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku seragamnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, padat, dan dalam.

Sungmin terdiam dan mengenggam ponselnya kencang. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin marah dengan _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ingin sekali Sungmin menghajarnya dan membuangnya ke luar angkasa.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Sungmin lagi.

'_Lumayan menerima tawaran itu sudah aku dapat PSP baru dapat skateboard baru pula. Lagian saat _valentine_ nanti sepertinya aku juga tidak acara dan wajah _yeoja _itu tidak buruk-buruk banget.'_ Kyuhyun merasa senang dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, _'salah besar sepertinya aku mengajaknya. Huwa aku rugi besar sudah aku harus menghabiskan tabunganku untuk mengganti barangnya yang sudah rusak olehku, belum lagi aku harus bersama _namja_ sedingin dia. Huwa bagaimana ini ?'_ Sungmin meratapi dirinya yang sekarang sangat malang.

.

.

TBC

.

Balasan review :

**Kyukyu** : mengenai pair tambahan aku juga ga tau hehehe. Ini udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review

.

**Nobinobi** : ini kembali ke PSP hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

**Princekyu** : yap bener banget itu Kyuhyun 1000 buat chingu. Mau buat beli apa? #PLAK. Makasih udh review

.

**Rima KyuMin Elf** : udah udah udah. Makasih udh review

.

**kyokyorae**: hahaha bener mampus part 3 kekekeke. Makasih udh review

.

**The **: iya. Makasih udh review

.

**KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma** : iya itu Kyuhyun. Aku juga mau minta ke mereka #langsung di usir. Makasih udh review

.

**Jojojoooo** : iya. Makasih udh review

.

**Cho Miku** : maklum keadaan mepet #eh? Makasih udh review

.

**Yemin **: Yemin ya chingu? Kayanya ga bisa. Maaf ya tapi makasih udh review

.

**Chagyumin** : kalau Eunhyuk jadinya Eunhae dong hehehe... makasih udh review

.

**Auliayyg** : ntar aku bales #loh? Min? Namaku bukan Amin lho hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

**KyuHyunJiYoon Males Log In** : iya ini udh di lanjutin. Makasih udh review

.

**Chikyumin** : yap itu memang Kyuhyun. Makasih udh review

,

Maaf saya ga bisa update kilat. Aku hanya bisa update seminggu sekali #mungkin. Kedepannya saya akan fokus sama FF ini jadi mungkin kalau aku publish FF pasti publish FF ini.

Next chap Sungmin akan berusaha mendakati Kyuhyun dan berusaha mengetahui seluk beluk Kyuhyun. Apakah Sungmin bisa..? sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Sungmin semakin gelisah. Dia gelisah karena membayangkan bagaimana saat nanti diperlombaan, dan dia sangat yakin kalau Kyuhyun tetap saja dingin dengannya maka dia benar-benar yakin kalau dia akan kalah telak. Bahkan saat dia baru masuk ke tempat perlombaan itu pun dia akan langsung kalah. Sungguh Sungmin tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Hah..." Sungmin menghela nafas pasrahnya entah sudah berapa ribu kali.

'_Kenapa bel pulang sekolah lama sekali? Aku lapar!' _dia mengucapkannya dalam hati sambil melirik jam dinding yang berada di dalam kelasnya.

.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang berada sekolah dan saat tadi istirahat, Sungmin memang sengaja tidak ke kantin melainkan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Itu sengaja Sungmin lakukan untuk menghindar dari Yesung yang pasti akan bertanya tentang Kyuhyun, dan itulah yang membuatnya pasti akan _skak mat_.

Sekarang adalah jam-jam terakhir belajar dan itu terasa sangat lama bagi Sungmin. Dia memang duduk di kelas tapi pikirannya entah berada dimana. Pikirannya sekarang tengah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana lomba nanti. Apa dia akan menang? Tapi kalau menang itu akan sangat susah dan itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, belum lagi menghadapi _namja_ sedingin Kyuhyun. Itu semua membuat Sungmin benar-benar merasa kalah sebelum berperang!

.

Tet...tet...tet.. (bel pulang sekolah)

.

'_YES_ PULANG!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

Suara bel itulah yang langsung membuat suasana hatinya berubah menjadi gembira. Sungmin langsung memasukkan bukunya dengan cepat dan pergi begitu saja. Tidak peduli kalau dia akan di cap oleh _seonsaengnim_nya tidak sopan.

Sungmin memang sengaja pulang cepat masih sama untuk menghindari Yesung dan untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Ets, bukan berarti dia senang karena akan menemui Kyuhyun kalau dia senang untuk menemui Kyuhyun maka itu sangatlah salah besar. Dia senang karena seharian ini selama di sekolah dia tidak bertemu dengan Yesung yang berarti juga tidak akan mendapatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya skak matt.

Suasana hati Sungmin memang sedang senang sekarang tapi, saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Apa suasana hatinya akan tetap senang? Atau sebaliknya?

.

.

Sungmin tidak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan ke sekolah Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa dia harus menunggu di gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun. Ini ia lakukan supaya dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Maklum dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi via apapun karena memang dia tidak tau apaun tentang Kyuhyun. Bahkan nama Kyuhyun pun dia tidak tau.

.

Apa dia akan menang perlombaan itu? Sungguh Sungmin membayangkannya pun tidak sanggup.

"Apa masih lama?" tanyanya sendiri dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok samping gerbang.

Sungmin terus melihat ke dalam sekolah itu dan sesekali juga dia melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya.

Akhirnya sekolah itu bubar juga, Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya senyum mulai mengembang di bibirnya tapi, senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama saat dia melihat segrombolan _namja_ mulai keluar dari sekolah itu. Membuat Sungmin mulai panik.

"Waduh bagaimana ini? Aku harus sembunyi dimana?" Sungmin celingak-celinguk mencari tempat persembunyian. Dan ketemu. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat semak-semak yang bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian. Sungmin berlari dan langsung bersembunyi di semak-semak itu.

.

Ada yang bingung kenapa Sungmin sebegitu paniknya saat bertemu dengan _namja_ dari sekolah Kyuhyun? Itu karena Sungmin takut kalau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Dimana Sungmin di kerubungi oleh _namja_ yang melemparinya dengan rayuan, gomalan, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Dan itu mebuat Sungmin gerah.

Setelah segerombalan _namja_ itu pergi tidak terlalu lama Kyuhyun keluar dari sekolahnya tanpa menggunakan PSP dan skatebord yang memang rusak. Kyuhyun memasukkan tanganya di saku celananya dan mata tajamnya tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Nah itu dia yang aku cari." Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dari balik semak-semak.

Sungmin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Hey tunggu!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menghadap ke sumber suara, "Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Ah, aku tidak peduli!" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hey aku bilang tunggu!" Sungmin kembali berteriak.

Grep...

Akhirnya Sungmin berhasil menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan itu juga berhasil membuat langka Kyuhyun berhenti. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang seenaknya memegang tangannya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui ternyata Sungmin yang memegang tangannya.

"Kau lagi. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin melapaskan pengangan tanganya dari Kyuhyun, "Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk membicarakan cara supaya kita menang lomba." Ucap Sungmin.

"Apa? Ada caranya juga? Seperti rumus matematika saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ada caranya." Sungmin mengatakan sewot.

"Tidak usah memakai cara apapun. Aku yakin kita akan menang!" seru Kyuhyun yakin.

"Yakin sekali kau! Memangnya kau tau apa yang akan di perlombakan?" tanya Sungmin yang masih saja sewot.

"Mungkin seputar pelajaran sekolah. Iya bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin yakin.

"Ck, kalau itu pasti aku akan belajar." Sungmin mendecih kesal dan nadanya masih saja sewot.

"Ya sudah tidak usah di pikirkan! Sudah aku katakan bukan. Kalau kita akan menang! Kau tau kalau aku ini sangat pintar." Kyuhyun masih saja yakin.

Sungmin yang semakin geram itu pun mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya, "Bagaimana kita bisa menang dalam perlombaan itu? Kalau nama kamu pun aku tidak tau!" suara Sungmin mulai meninggi.

"Hey, tidak usah teriak juga!" seru Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin mempautkan bibirnya.

"Memang seperti apa perlombaanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya karena dia penasaaran.

"Akhirnya kau peduli juga." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kata siapa aku peduli? Aku hanya ingin tau." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oklah terserah. Jadi, di situ kita akan ditanya oleh MC yang ada diacara itu tentang seluk beluk pasangan kita yang berarti kamu harus tau kehidupan aku dan aku pun juga begitu. Selain itu di situ kita harus tau tentang hal-hal yang pasanganmu sukai, tidak dia sukai, dan yang terpenting adalah kamu harus tau tentang masa lalu pasangan dan yang terakhir yang tak kalah penting kamu juga harus tau tentang keluarga pasanganmu. Kau mengerti maksudku?"' tanya Sungmin setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Merepotkan." Satu kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan atau Kyuhyun tanggapi setelah Sungmin dengan panjang lebarnya menjelaskan.

"Hanya itu komentarmu? Keterlaluan!" Sungmin benar-benar kesal karena satu kata yang yang tidak di harapkan muncul dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Masih mending kalau yang di ucapkan dalam satu kata itu adalah 'mengerti' lah ini satu kata yang benar-benar tidak di harapkan Sungmin yaitu 'merepotkan'.

"Terus komentar apa yang ingin aku berikan padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Jarak mereka sanggat dekat. Saling bertatapan dengan cepat Sungmin mengalihkan pandanganya menatap ke arah lain memutus kontak mata yang terjadi.

"Ya... a-aku ing-ingin kita berusaha untuk mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_nya saat melihat Sungmin yang gugup. Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu terpancing lagi, "KYA! Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau sudah janji padaku bukan?" Sungmin kembali meninggikan suaranya.

"Lagian aku kan hanya berjanji supaya berpura-pura menjadi _namjachingu_mu dan itupun hanya datang saat lomba itu dan acara itu bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_. Perjanjian itu termasuk proses kita mengenal." Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kau melanggar janji. Dasar penghianat!" Sungmin mendramatisir suasana.

"_Mwo_? Kau mengataiku penghianat! Tidak sopan." Kyuhyun yang tidak terima di katai seperti itu pun kembali kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan proses pengenalan kita satu sama lain maka, skateboard dan PSPmu tidak jadi aku ganti. _Arraseo_?" Sungmin sekarang malah mengancam Kyuhyun.

"Ba-baiklah kita akan melakukan proses pengenalan kita." Senyum mengebang dengan sangat indah di bibir _plum_ Sungmin.

Sungmin senang karena akhirnya dia berhasil menang dari Kyuhyun.

"_Ok kajjia!"_ Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ke taman." Jawab Sungmin dan kembali menarik Kyuhyun.

"Ngapain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Liat saja nanti." Jawab Sungmin masih menarik tangan Kyuhyun

.

.

Di taman..

.

Mereka duduk berdua di taman. Duduk di kursi panjang dibawah pohon. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi menerpa permukaan kulit mulus Sungmin dan membuat rambut Sungmin yang ia biarkan tergerai bertebrangan. Mereka memang duduk berdua tapi mereka juga saling diam tidak tau bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Aura canggung begitu terasa di antara mereka.

"Kenapa jadi diam begini sih?" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Sepertinya harus aku yang memulai pembicaraan." Gumam Sungmin lagi.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin membuka pembicaraan tapi niatnya urung saat Sungmin mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Membosankan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan hendak berdiri dari duduknya.

Sungmn menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat namja penggila game itu kembali duduk, "Mwoya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat terpaksa duduk lagi.

"Mau kemana? Kenapa pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Sungmin masih memegang lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kita tidak tau akan bicara apa bukan. Jadi lebih baik aku pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmn terus saja memegang lengan Kyuhyun, "Hey bisakah kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari lenganku?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mi-mianhae." SUngmin menjauhkan (melepas) tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun.

Hening…

Kembali hening. Sungmin berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Oh ya kita belum kenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menjulurkangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dia tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau tidak liat name tagku." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan name tag yang ada di seragamnya.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, "Mana aku tau kalau ada itu." Ok Sungmin sepertinya amarah Sungmin mulai muncul lagi.

"Heh bilang saja kau ingin menjabat tanganku." Ucap Kyuhyun pede.

"Kya! Narsis sekali dirimu. Hey asal kau tau. Harusnya kau beruntung bisa menjadi namjachinguku, ya walaupun itu hanya pura-pura. Asal kau tau banyak namja yang menganti walau hanya sekedar berjabat tangan denganku." Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang narsis.

"Percaya diri sekali dirimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku bukan percaya diri. Ini adalah kenyataan, kau tau KENYATAAN!" suara Sungmin meninggi lagi.

"Terserah." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin melirik, berusaha melihat name tag seragam yang di kenakannamja yang di sebelahnya itu. Setelah melihatnya Sungmin bergumam pelan. "Oh Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"16." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? 17?" Sungmin berteriak tidak percaya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti teriak!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menutup ke dua telinganya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa bisa umurmu masih 16," ucap Sungmin.

"Kenapa terlalu baby face ya mukaku? Hahahaha aku tau itu." Kyuhyun kembali bernarsis ria lagi.

'Dasar sifatnya aneh. Selain dia dingin dia juga narsis. Namja yang aneh.' Sungmin sweatdrop dalam hati.

"Bukan baby face tapi mukamu saja yang tua," Perkataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kesal. "oh yak au bilang umurmu baru 16. Berarti aku lebih tua dong. Kya, kau tidak sopan!"

"Dasar tua aja bangga!" perkataan Kyuhyun itu lebih tepat di bilang penghinaan.

Plak… Sungmin mengeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sopanlah sedikit. Aku NOONAMU!" Sungmin menekan perkataannya.

"Ya ya ya terserah maumu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepala yang tadi di geplak Sungmin.

"Kapan kau lahir?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku lahir tanggal 3 Februari dan masalah tahun hitung sendiri ke belakang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merengut kesal dan mulai menghitung ke belakang. Berhubung sekarang adalah 2001 jadi dia harus menguranginya. Cukup lama Sungmin menghitung hingga akhirnya dia pasrah.

Sungmin mengembil ponsel yang di taruh di saku seragamnya dan mulai berhitung dengan mesin hitung yang ada di aplikasi ponselnya.

"Dasar lemot. Begitu saja tidak tau." Ucap Kyuhyun menyindir.

Sungmin tidak menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun, karena kalau dia mebalas perkataan atau hinaan Kyuhyun itu maka dijamin mereka akan bedebat dan ujungnya tidak ada.

"Ah aku tau," Sungmin mengecung semangat saat menemukan jawabannya. Sungmin kembali menurunkan tangannya, "Kamu lahir tahun 1985. Benar bukan?" ucap Sungmin bangga.

"Pakai mesin hitung saja bangga." Ok Kyuhyun kembali menyindir Sungmin.

"Biarin yang pentingkan usaha." Sungmin mengelak. "Kalau kau berumur 16 tahun dan lahir tahun 1985. Berarti aku kan lebih tua darimu dan lagi berarti kamu adik kelasku dong." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kelas 11!" ucap Sungmin semangat.

"Hey kita sama. Jadi, aku tidak perlu sopan denganmu."

Sungmin diam.

"Bagaimana bsa kita satu angkatan?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Salahkan otakmu yang leemot dan banggakan otakku yang jenius ini." Kyuhyun kembali bernarsis ria.

"Apa kau bilang? Otakku lemot! Asal kau tau, aku bukan lemot melainkan sedang malas berpikir." Elakkan yang Sungmin katakan sangat bagus.

"Malas berpikir ya. Aneh. Kita bisa satu angkatan karena saat junior high school aku loncat kelas dengan kata lain aku hanya 2 tahun saja di junior high school." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku kan pintar." Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Ooohhhh begitu." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, "Oh ya kau punya saudara?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku anak ke dua dari dua bersaudara. Hey, kenapa lama-kelamaan ini seperti sebuah wawancara?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah jawab saja," Ucap Sungmin. "Kalau aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara dan adikku adalah laki-laki. Apa warna kesukaanmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kalau aku pink." Ucap Sungmin berbinar.

"Akukan tidak bertanya." Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya kau tidak bertanya. Ya sudah aku beritahu saja," Ucap Sungmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa hobimu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Bermain game."

Sungmin mengenggukk dan mulutnya berbentuk 'O', "Kenapa tidak memberitahukan hobimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin tidak memberitahu hobinya.

"Kau tidak bertanya." Jawab Sungmin.

"Jadi aku harus bertanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau nanti kau berkata seperti ini lagi 'Akukan tidak bertanya.'" Sungmin mengikuti gaya bicara Kyuhyun.

"Aish, baiklah aku bertanya. Kalau kamu apa hobinya?" Kyuhyun mula tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku hobi mengoleksi semua yang berwarna pink aku juga hobi menumpulkan kelinci." Mata Sungmin sangat berbinar saat mengatakan itu.

"Berarti di rumahmu banyak kelici?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kelincinya mati semua terkena penyakit." Sungmin Nampak sedih saat menggatakan itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengengguk.

Mereka, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus berbincang hal-hal yang biasa-biasa saja seperti hobi dll hingga Sungmin bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Apa kau pernah memiliki yeojachingu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Tanya Sungmin.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Bukan urusanmu mengetahui tentang itu!" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang diam karena merasa ucapannya salah.

Kyuhyun sudah menjauh dari Sungmin. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Sungmin lirih, "bukankah itu pertanyaan yang wajar." Gumam Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya bagaimana masa lalumu?" ucap Sungmin.

TBC

.

.

Next Chap adalah pemberitahuan tentang siapa mantan yeojachingu Kyuhyun.

Terima kasih yang udh review maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu...

**Nobinobi, KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma, Hyeri, Cho Miku, sweet haehyuk, Auliayyg, chagyumin, ChoZhouHyun, Chikyumin, ****kyokyorae****, Evilevigne**

**.**

Reviewnya sudah saya baca karena review anda sangat berarti bagi saya dan maaf kalau banyak typo tadi blm sempet di edit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Because Of You**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal. **

**.**

**Warn : GS, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, berbelit dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bergeming saat Sungmin bertanya tentang mantan _yeojachingu_nya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun hendak pergi.

Kyuhyun berhenti tanpa menatap Sungmin yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Apa jangan-jangan kamu masih mempunyai _yeojachingu_?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sungmin tajam, "Apa urusanmu? Dan asal kau tau saja, aku tidak memiliki _yeojachingu_. Dan mengenai mantan _yeojachingu_ku, kau tak perlu tau." Jawab Kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin diam dan berdiri melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tadi, menatap ke bawah.

"Apa aku salah bicara? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya...

.

Sungmin tengah duduk di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Dia memang duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk ke bawah –seolah membaca buku. Matanya memang melihat ke buku tapi pikirannya entah bergentayangan dimana.

"Hah..." Sungmin terus menghela nafasnya.

"Apa aku bisa menang?" tanya Sungmin ke dirinya sendiri dengan nada yang sangat pelan sarat akan rasa pesimis.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik _namja_ yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya dan kembali melihat kebukunya.

"Bagaimana, kau siap menghadapi lomba yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi?" tanyanya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih melihat buku.

Normal POV END

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Bagaimana, kau siap menghadapi lomba yang akan di adakan tiga hari lagi?" tanya Yesung _oppa _yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk di sebelahku.

Mataku langsung melotot saat mendengar ucapan Yesung _oppa_. '_Tiga hari lagi? Kenapa aku merasa ini terlalu cepat?_'' Tanyaku dalam hati frustasi.

"Kenapa diam? Berpikir kalau kalah?" tanya Yesung _oppa_ meremehkan.

Aku menutup bukuku dan berdiri dari kursiku, "Aku yakin, aku akan MENANG!" aku mengatakkannya tanpa menatap Yesung _oppa_ yang sedang menggangga karena melihatku yang sangat optimis.

Yesung _oppa_ ikut berdiri masih menatapku, "Yakin akan menang?" Tanya Yesung _oppa_.

"_Ne_, aku yakin." Aku berkata dan menatapnya penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kemenanganmu." Ucap Yesung _oppa_ dan pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku menghempaskan badanku ke kursi, kembali duduk dengan sangat lemas.

"Kenapa waktunya terasa begitu cepat? Apa benar tinggal tiga hari lagi?" aku mulai mengali ingatanku, berusaha mengingat beberapa hari ke belakang.

"Hari pertama adalah hari dimana Yesung _oppa_ memberi tahuku tentang lomba itu dan hari itulah aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun," aku menunjuk jari telunjukku. Sekarang jari tengahku ikut berdiri. "Hari kedua adalah hari dimana aku dan Kyuhyun saling mengenal dan memberitahu hal-hal kecil. Dan hari sekarang dan aku belum melakukan apapun." Sungmin mulai menghitung.

"Kalau di hitung sisa waktunya kan tinggal empat hari lagi. Tapi, kenapa Yesung _oppa_ mengatakannya tinggal tiga hari lagi?" Sungmin bingung sendiri. "Berarti rumor tenang Yesung _oppa babo_ itu benar." Ucapnya lagi.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Sungmin harus ke sekolah Kyuhyun lagi, menunggunya pulang. Sungmin bersandar di tembok gerbang sekolah itu dengan sangat malas. Dia mengira akan menunggu lama tapi salah, ternyata Kyuhyun keluar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan melewati gerbang melewati Sungmin begitu saja padahal Kyuhyun tau kalau di situ ada Sungmin.

"Hey tunggu!" seru Sungmin dan menggikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang terbilang panjang.

Grep... Sungmin menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmintidak mengawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" ancam Sungmin.

.

Kembali, Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke taman tempat yang kemarin. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang dibawah pohon. Mereka melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman itu dengan raut wajah sang anak-anak yang bahagi. Bercanda gurau dengan teman mereka, saling mengejar dan lain sebagainya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Sungmin masih fokus melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sama dengan Sungmin sedang menatap anak-anak kecil itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari samping, "Kau lupa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, mereka saling bertatapan, "Aku tidak tau." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku saat aku bertanya siapa MANTAN _YEOJACHINGU_MU?" tanya Sungmin menekan kata yang tertulis dengan huruf kapital.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

PLUK... dompet yang berada di dalam tasnya jatuh. Dompet itu jatuh karena resleting tas Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutup sehingga dompet yang di dalamnya pun jatuh.

"Aku akan membeli minum dulu." Kyuhyun berjalan dan pergi ke toko yang ada di seberang. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Sungmin yang duduk di kursi itu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan kepala yang mengelang-geleng seperti anak kecil.

"La...la...la~~" Sungmin bersenandung kecil. Tepat saat Sungmin sedang menatap ke bawah matanya melihat benda hitam tergeletak.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil benda hitam itu, "Dompet siapa ini?" tanyanya dan kepalanya mulai tenggak-tenggok mencari seseorang.

"Tidak ada orang lagi. Ada juga anak-anak kecil. Masa dompet seperti ini milik anak-anak itu," Sungmin membuka dompet itu mencari tanda pengenal.

Tepat saat Sungmin membuka dompet itu Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya dengan dua botol kaleng minuman dingin di tanganya.

"Siapa foto _yeoja_ ini? Jelek sekali." Komentar Sungmin saat melihat foto seorang _yeoja_ yang ada di dalam dompet itu. "cantikkan juga aku," komentar Sungmin lagi –narsis.

"Jadi dompetku ada di kamu." Ucap Kyuhyun dari belakang Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu pun tersentak kaget dan membalikkan badannya.

"Eh kau Kyu. Ehm... sejak kapan di belakangku?" tanya Sungmin sambil cengar-cengir.

"Sejak kau mengomentari foto mantan _yeojachingu_ku." Kyuhyun menaruh kaleng minuman itu dikursi dan menyerobot dompet miliknya dari tangan Sungmin.

"Jadi itu mantan _yeojachingu_mu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaruh dompetnya di saku celana dan mengambil kaleng minuman itu lagi lalu memberikan satunya ke Sungmin. Sungmin pun menerimanya.

"Hm.." Kyuhyun hanya mendehem pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Cantikkan aku ah," ucap Sungmi pede.

Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum minumannya itupun menyemburkan kembali minuman yang ada di mulutnya. Beruntung Sungmin memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus hingga dia tidak kesembur.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

"Aku bilang, 'cantikkan juga aku.'" Sungmin mengulang perkataannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan,"Percaya diri sekali kau." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itu memang fakta kok. Liat saja foto mantan _yeojachingu_mu itu. Matanya sayu, dan sepertinya dia tipe wanita yang lemot," ucap Sungmin.

"_Ne_, dia memang lemot." Kyuhyun menembahkan.

Sungmin yang sedang menegak minumannya itu pun sedikit tersedak, "Aku kira kau akan marahiku karena telah menghina mantan _yeojachingu_mu itu." Ucap Sungmin setelah kembali tidak tersedak.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" entah itu jawab atau pertanyaan dan Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk dikursi yang tadi di dudukinya. Sungmin ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir kau masih mencintai mantan _yeojachingu_mu itu," ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin. Dia masih memegang kaleng minumnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya lagi, kanapa kau masih menyimpan fotonya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Memang tidak boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ya-ya boleh sih ta-tapikan... biasanya saat kita putus dengan kekasih kita terlebih kita tidak mencintainya lagi biasanya foto itu tidak akan di simpan didompet." Ucap Sungmin sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku mempunyai tujuan lain menyimpan foto ini di dompetku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa tujuannya?" Sungmin semakin penasaran dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tujuannya, aku tidak mau uang yang ada di dompetku hilang karena diambil tuyul." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin _sweatdrop_, _'apa dia ingin melucu?'_ batin Sungmin pun ikut _sweatdrop_.

"Tuyul?" ulang Sungmin sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"_Ne_, TUYUL. Dia Seohyun, mantan _yeojachingu_ku. Karena aku sangat membencinya dan aku pikir tuyul pun akan membencinya. Maka dari itu saat tuyul itu hendak mengambil uang di dompetku dan melihat foto Seohyun niatnya untuk mengambil uangku itu pun urung dilakukan karena melihat foto Seohyun yang menurut tuyul itu menjijikan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin _sweatdrop_ tingkat akut mendengar opini dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin sempat berpikir _'bukankah Kyuhyun jenius? Tapi kenapa cara berpikirnya sangat kuno?' _begitulah pemikiran Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit menyukainya..." Kyuhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Maka dari itu aku masih menyimpannya," Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu," Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan belum ada yang bisa mengantikan foto ini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Y a sudah, ganti saja dengan fotoku. Gitu aja kok repot," celetuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Memang kau siapanya aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Iya juga ya. Tapi, alasan yang kau berikan aneh," ucap Sungmin menyandarkan badannya di kursi lalu menatap ke depan.

"Yang penting alasanku kan tidak pasaran." Jawab Kyuhyun yang ikut menatap Kedepan.

"Memang tidak pasaran. Tapi aneh. Kau tau A-N-E-H ANEH!" Sungmin mengeja kata terakhirnya itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lagi, "Bagaimana kau putus dengannya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku putus dengannya karena dia menghianatiku. Dia ketahuan selingkuh olehku." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa kesedihan sedikit pun.

"Kau langsung memutuskannya? Dan kenapa saat aku bertanya kamu langsung pergi begitu saja?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menjambak rambutnya dulu dan menyiramnya dengan air yang kebetulan aku bawa. Lalu yang terakhir aku memakinya. Saat itu aku langsung pergi karena kalau saja kau masih membahas itu rasanya aku ingin menghajar muka itu lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

Sungmin kembali _sweatdrop, 'Galaknya~~'_ batin Sungmin ngeri.

"Kalau kau sendiri siapa mantan _namjachingu_mu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum pernah pacaran."jawab Sungmin sambil tertunduk.

"Hahaha tidak laku rupanya.." Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan.

Sungmin yang lagi tertunduk itupun langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Enak saja aku tidak laku!" Sungmin langsung menyembur Kyuhyun.

"Tapi benarkan?"

"Salah! 100% salah!" seru Sungmin sambil menyilangkan ke dua tangannya.

"Terus apa alasanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun –lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memiliki kekasih dulu sebelum selesai sekolah dan lagi, aku harus pintar memilih. Aku takut, aku takut salah memilih." Jawab Sungmin menghayati.

"Alasan klasik dan pasaran." Komentar Kyuhyun pedas.

"Apa kau bilang? Klasik dan pasaran!" Sungmin kembali menyebur Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, klasik dan pasaran." Ulang Kyuhyun tak kalah pedas.

"Daripada kau memiliki alasan yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal." Gantian Sungmin yang niatnya ingin menghina Kyuhyun.

"Yang pentingkan tidak pasaran." Kyuhyun tidak ingin kalah.

"Tapi aneh dan tidak masuk akal!" Ulang Sungmin.

"Mulut, mulut siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kamu." Jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Alasan, alasan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Kamu." Masih sama Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Terus... MASALAH BUAT LOE!" gantian Kyuhyun yang nyembur.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dasar menyebalkan!" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya.

Diam. Mereka kembali diam. Sungmin sibuk melihat keadaan sekitar begitu pulalah dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat mobil _ice cream_ yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka. Sungmin terus melihat mobil _ice cream_ yang sekarang penuh sesak oleh anak kecil.

Sungmin menelan _saliva_nya yang siap untuk meluncur dari mulutnya karena saking inginnya dengan makanan dingin yang manis itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin yang ternyata ke mobil _ice cream_.

"Kau mau itu?" tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"_Ne_, tapi aku tidak punya uang." Sungmin berkata sedih dan menatap mobil _ice cream_ itu sedih.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, "Kau ingin rasa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan tanganya ke saku celana.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin membelikannya untukku?" tanya Sungmin dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi.

"Kau mau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena Sungmin berada di bawahnya.

Sungmin tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya dan mengangguk imut. Sesaat Kyuhyun terpesona akan senyum itu. Senyum seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Aku mau rasa strowbery!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sudut bibirnya ikut mengeluarkan senyum saat melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti anak kecil.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan membeli _ice cream_ dengan rasa yang Sungmin mau.

.

.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa dua _cup ice cream_.

"Nih," Kyuhyun menyerahkan satu cup yang dibawanya ke Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati, "_Gomawo_."

Mereka memakan _ice cream_ itu. Kyuhyun memakannya dengan biasa saja sedangkan Sungmin yang notabenenya menyukai _ice cream_ itu pun memakannya dengan lahap.

Kyuhyun yang meihat Sungmin memakan _ice cream_ itu terkikik geli karena cara makan Sungmin yang seperti anak kecil. Sungmin terus memakan _ice cream_ itu dengan _cream_ yang belepotan kemana-kemana.

Kyuhyun menaruh cup _ice cream_nya dan mengelap sudut bibir Sungmin. Mengelap menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa diam tidak memberontak saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Sesaat Sungmin terpesona oleh wajah Kyuhyun yang memang jarak mereka sekarang sangat dekat hanya beberapa centi saja.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari sudut bibir Sungmin, "Kau ini makan saja seperti anak kecil." Ucap Kyuhyun dan kembali memakan _ice cream_nya.

Entah mengapa saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu detak jatung Sungmin seolah berdetak sangat cepat, dan wajahnya pun sudah memerah semburat warna merah terlihat di pipi _chubby_nya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin hanya diam itu pun. Melihat Sungmin dari ekor matanya, "Hey, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Kyuhyun dan masih melihat Sungmin dari ekor matanya.

Sungmin buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk lagi, "_Gweanchana._" Jawab Sungmin.

Hari ini mereka sedikit mengalami kemajuan. Saling bertukar informasi tentang percintaan masa lalu mereka. Cinta pertama mereka dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Dan saatnya mereka berpisah lagi.

"Ehm... _gomawo_ Kyu sudah membelikanku _ice cream._" Ucap Sungmin gugup.

"_Gweanchana_., hanya _ice cream_ saja kok." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi _gomawo_ Kyu." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua makhluk ini?

.

.

Keesokkan harinya...

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

Seperti biasa aku harus menunggu Kyuhyun di gerbang sekolahnya. Kenapa aku tidak meminta nomer ponsel Kyuhyun? Masih sama dengan yang lalu. Aku takut Kyuhyun tidak memberikannya.

Hari, menit, dan detik semakin dekat dengan perayaan valentine dan tanpa terasa pula waktuku tinggal tiga hari. Apa aku bisa menang? Aku masih ragu akan hal itu.

.

Akhirnya sekolah ini bubar. Aku melihat orang satu persatu keluar dari sekolah ini. Aku kembali panik saat melihat segrombolan _namja_ yang waktu itu menggodaku dan aku masih ingat saat salah satu dari mereka menanyakanku _'Kau masih gadis atau sudah janda~?'_. Aku takut kalau mereka akan menggodaku lagi dan menanyakan hal itu lagi atau mingkin akan bertanya seperti ini, _'Kau masih gadis atau sudah janda~? Baik katakan saja jagan malu~'_ lalu aku menjawab, _'Memangnya kenapa aku harus malu~'_

_Ok stop_! Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Aku kembali bersembunyi di semak-semak yang waktu itu. Setelah grombolan _namja_ itu pergi aku keluar dari semak-semak yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku. Membersihkan rok yang sedikit kotor.

Setelah aku membersihkan rokku aku melihat jam berwarna pink yang aku gunakan, "Aduh sebentar lagi. Mana sih Kyuhyun?"

Aku berdiri tegak di gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun dan akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa persegi hitam yang sekarang dibawanya. Aku memandangnya aneh lantaran Kyuhyun terus saja senyam-senyum sendiri sambil melihat ke benda persegi hitam yang dibawanya.

"Benda apa itu?" gumamku.

Kyuhyun yang cukup jauh di hadapanku itu pun masih senyam-senyum aneh. Aku yang sedang di kejar waktu itu pun langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Setelah berlari entah aku terlalu cepat berlari atau apa. Aku menabrak Kyuhyun dan membuat persegi hitam yang dibawanya itu jatuh dan tanpa sengaja aku menginjaknya.

PRETAK... suara dari dalam persegi hitam seperti patah.

"_Oops, sorry,_" ucapku dan langsung mengambil persegi hitam.

Aku melihat persegi hitam yang aku jatuhkan. Bisaku tebak bahwa benda ini adalah tempat kaset. Kalau benar berarti yang tadi seperti suara patahan itu adalah kaset. Kyuhyun melihatku dengan tatapan marah. Marah? Kenapa dia marah?

"_Mianhae,_" aku menyerahkan tempat kaset itu di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menerima dengan sangat kesal, matanya masih memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat besar. "Oh ya karena sekarang aku ada acara keluarga jadi sekarang kita tidak bisa ketaman. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" tanyaku setelah menyerahkan tempat kaset itu.

"..." Kyuhyun masih diam. Dia terus saja melihatku dengan pandangan yang penuh amarah. _'Diam berarti iya.'_ Pikirku.

"Ok, aku tunggu nanti malam." Ucapku dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin POV END

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Ok, aku tunggu nanti malam." Ucap Sungmin dan langsung berjalan menjauhi.

Kyuhyun membuka tempat kaset itu dan dia menggangga lebar saat mengetahui kaset yang di dalamnya patah.

"Patah..." ucapnya tidak percaya.

Sungmin yang sudah berada jauh di depan Kyuhyun itu pun berteriak, "AKU TUNGGU JAM 7 MALAM. INGAT DI TAMAN!" Sungmin berteriak jari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "AKU TIDAK AKAN DATANG!" teriak Kyuhyun balik.

"TERSERAH AKU AKAN TETAP MENUNGGUMU!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, "Dasar _yeoja_ menyebalkan! Aku tetep tidak akan datang!" Kyuhyun marah-marah sendiri.

.

Di rumah Kyuhyun...

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Kyuhyun malas dan melepas sepatunya.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu.." sapa _umma_ Kyuhyun dari dapur.

"_Ne umma_." Jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung ke kamarnya.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, melempar tasnya begitu saja dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Dari tadi Kyuhyun masih memegang tempat kaset yang tentu saja di dalamnya kaset tersebut sudah patah . Kyuhyun mengangkat tempat kaset itu dan membukanya. Tepat serpihan kaset itu jatuh. Amarah Kyuhyun kembali memuncak.

"Dasar Lee Sungmin Menyebalkan!" omelnya dan duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Masih melihat serpihan kaset yang sudah hancur.

"Kaset gameku~" dia mengumpulkan serpihan patahan kaset itu berusaha menyusunnya lagi tapi gagal.

"Argh..." pekiknya kesal dan melempar serpihan kaset dan tempat kaser itu ke sebarang arah.

"Dasar _yeoja_ menyebalkan! Liat saja aku tidak akan datang malam nanti!" serunya masih kesal dan menidurkan kembali badannya dan akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur.

.

Kaset yang tidak sengaja Sungmin injak itu adalah kaset game kesayangan Kyuhyun. Kaset yang di berikan oleh _appa_nya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan saat itu kasetnya sedang dipinjam oleh Minho -teman sekelasnya- dan baru dikembalikan. Dia berniat pulang sekolah nanti akan langsung memainkan kaset game itu tapi sayang keset itu sudah menyusul _appa_nya yang meninggal.

.

Kyuhyun hidup di keluarga yang sangat sederhana terlebih saat _appa_nya meninggal beberapa tahun silam. Usaha yang di jalankan keluarganya tidak berjalan lancar saat dipegang oleh kakanya –Cho Ahra- membuat perusahaan itu gulung tikar. Sekarang keluarganya hanya bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dengan hasil pekerjaan _noona_nya.

Sebenarnya keluarga Kyuhyun masih banyak menyimpan kekayaan dari warisan _appa_nya. Tapi, uang itu hanya akan di gunakan saat waktu mendesak dan persiapan untuk Kyuhyun kuliah nanti.

.

Barang seperti skateboard, PSP, dan kaset game yang sekarang rusak itu adalah pemberian _appa_nya jadi dia sangat menjaga barang-barang itu hingga akhirnya Sungmin merusak benda itu semua kecuali PSP Kyuhyun yang memang sudah rusak.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

.

Sungmin yang sudah gelisah karena waktu yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 KST itu pun semakin cemas.

"Ayo Sungmin kita pulang!" Ajak _umma_nya.

"_Ne umma._ Ayo!" Sungmin pun menarik _umma_ ke mobil.

.

Di mobil itu terdapat _umma_ dan _appa_nya Sungmin tidak lupa dengan adiknya yang sekarang tertidur. Sungmin dan Sungjin hanya berbeda 5 tahun.

Sungmin baru saja pulang dari acara keluarganya yaitu acara perayaan ulang tahun neneknya. Sungmin menggunakan gaun malam berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan seatas lutut.

Sungmin memang hidup di keluarga yang berkecukupan. _Appa_nya adalah seorang pengusaha sedangkan _umma_nya adalah seorang guru di salah satu sekolah menengah pertama di Seoul.

"_Appa_, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sungmin ke _appa_nya yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Pukul 06.46. _Waeyo, chagi_?" tanya _appa_nya.

"_Ani appa_. Oh ya _appa_, saat sampai di taman dekat rumah kita berhenti dulu ya." Ucap Sungmin.

"Memang kau mau apa, _chagi_?" tanya _umma_ Sungmin.

"Ada perlu _umma_." Jawab Sungmin.

"Sekarang hampir hujan. Lihat saja petirnya mulai terdengar dan awannya pun sangat gelap." Nasehat sang _umma_.

"_Ani umma_. Aku sudah janji."

"Ya sudah nanti kau pakai jas Sungjin saja," Ucap _appa_. "Atau mau memakai jas _appa_?" tanya _appa_nya.

"_Ani appa,_ aku tidak usah menggunakan jas Sungjin karena susah mengambilnya. Apa lagi Sungjin sedang tidur," Sungmin melirik ke arah Sungjin yang sedang tertidur. "Kalau jas _appa _nanti kegedeaan dan tidak enak di pandang."lanjut Sungmin.

"Ya sudah itu terserah kamu. Yang penting saat hujan bertedulah dan jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ucap _umma_nya.

.

Cit.. mobil keluarga Sungmin berhenti di taman yang sudah menjadi saksi tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mengenal.

Sungmin keluar dari dalam mobil dengan gaun tanpa lengan dan di atas lutut dengan sepatu hak tingginya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan ingat saat hujan kau harus berteduh." Ucap _umma_nya.

"_Ne, umma_." Sungmin menjawab.

Sungmin berjalan ke kursi tempat biasa dia duduk dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat ke atas, melihat langit yang semakin hitam karena mendung. Hingga akhirnya...

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Gerimis mulai membasahi tempat itu.

"Aku mohon jangan hujan dulu," gumam Sungmin.

Byur... Hujan deras mulai membasahi tempat Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mencari tempat berteduh dia masih duduk diam di kursi itu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu Kyu. Hingga kau datang," ucapnya masih dengan kepala tertunduk dengan badan yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan semakin deras.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review : ****Kyumin, Hyeri, ****rainy hearT****, chagyumin, nobinobi, ****kyokyorae****, ****Park Min Rin****, triaaiueo, chaluphkibumkyuhyun, Cho Miku, Unleash137, melani kyuminElfsha, Chikyumin, minnienyaevil9tha, Nunikyumin, Kyuhyunmin**

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu... tapi saya sudah baca kok.. makasih ya...Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

**Because Of You**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : GS, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, berbelit dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam yang dingin. Dengan suara petir yang seolah saling menyaut dan dengan air yang menguyur bumi semakin deras. _Yeoja_ imut dengan gaun merah pendek masih duduk di kursi taman bawah pohon. Dia duduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya sudah berubah menjadi pucat dan bergemetar, dia sangat mengginggil.

.

.

Di tempat lain...

.

.

Kyuhyun sekarang masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Hingga suara petir yang cukup keras membangunkannya.

JLEGER...

"HUWA...!" teriak Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung terduduk.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." dia menghembuskan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya –efek saking kagetnya.

Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut yang masih menutup kakinya, berjalan ke arah jendela yang belum tertutup. Kyuhyun hendak menutup jendela tapi, dia teringat dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Apa dia menungguku?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke jendela luar.

"Tidak mungkin dia menungguku. Diakan _yeoja_ manja jadi, mana mungkin dia menungguku." Kyuhyun terus saja mengeluarkan opininya.

Kyuhyun menutup jendela kamarnya, berjalan ke luar kamar dan mencari _umma_nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sesekali masih menguap dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat _umma_nya sedang melihat keluar jendela ruang kelurga.

GREP...Kyuhyun memeluk _umma_nya dari belakang...

"Eh Kyu, kau sudah bangun, _chagi_?" tanya _umma_nya dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih dengan memeluk _umma_nya dari belakang.

"Apa yang membuatmu bangun, _chagi_?" tanya _umma_nya lagi.

"Suara petirnya, _umma_." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukkannya dan berdiri di dekat _umma_nya, "_Umma_ sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedang memikirkan _noona_mu." Jawab _umma_nya masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Maksud _umma, Ahra noona_?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Memang kamu pikir siapa lagi?"

"Hanya memastikan, _umma_~" jawab Kyuhyun manja. _Umma_ Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat anaknya yang begitu manja.

.

Sepasang _umma_ dan anak itu masih melihat keluar jendela. Melihat hujan yang semakin deras dengan petir yang saling bersautan.

"Pasti di luar sangat dingin," ucap _umma_ Kyuhyun. "_Umma_ khawatir _noona_mu akan kedinginan di luar." Ucap _umma_ Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan.

Kyuhyun menatap _umma_nya sesaat, "Maksud _umma_ apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, _noona_mu akan sakit saat kehujanan atau kedinginan. Apalagi sekarang hujan sedang sangat deras jadi _umma_ sangat yakin, saat ada orang yang kedinginan atau kehujanan di luar pasti akan langsung sakit." Ucap _umma_ Kyuhyun tepat.

Kyuhyun diam. Jujur, dia merasa tersindir dengan ucapan _umma_nya. _'Aku harus datang ke taman itu. Siapa tau dia masih di sana.'_ Satu hatinya berkata seperti itu. Sesaat hati yang satunya berkata, _'Mana mungkin _yeoja_ seperti dia mau menunggu. Apa lagi di luar hujan sangat deras.'_

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak tenang. Dia sedang perang batin antara datang atau tidak.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan datang. Dia melihat jam dinding yang berada di ruangan itu. Pukul 20.30 KST, kembali Kyuhyun memikirkan _'apa dia harus datang?'_ secara kalau di hitung ini sudah sekitar 90 menit dari jam yang sudah Sungmin janjikan. Apa mungkin Sungmin masih menunggu Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun semakin tidak tenang dan perang batinpun masih berlangsung.

_._

_Umma_ Kyuhyun yang melihat anaknya tidak bisa diam –terus bolak-balik melihat jam dan meremas-remas tangannya sendiri- itu pun heran.

"Kau kenapa, _chagi_?" tanya _umma_nya mengelus kepala anaknya itu lembut.

"Eh, _Ani umma._" Jawab Kyuhyun bingung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kelihatan tidak tenang. Ada apa?" tanya _umma_nya lagi.

JLEGER... Petir itu berbunyi sangat keras lagi.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk datang ke taman itu. Kyuhyun berjalan dan langsung mengambil payung yang memang ada di samping pintu masuk rumah ini.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya _umma_ Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena Kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu, _umma_! Ada urusan sebentar!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Blam... pintu rumah itu tertutup.

.

.

Di taman..

.

.

Sungmin masih setia duduk di kursi taman. Masih dengan posisi duduknya. memeluk dirinya sendiri, kepalanya tertunduk, mata terpejam, dengan bibir yang terus gemetar. Bibir yang tadinya terlihat menggoda sekarang menjadi tidak menggoda karena bibir itu sudah berubah warna menjadi biru.

.

Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Kepalanya semakin sakit, hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulangnya. Apa lagi dengan gaun yang sangat pendek itu.

.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat hujan tidak membasahi tubuhnya. Dia berpikir bahwa hujan sudah reda.

"K-kau.." ucap Sungmin dengan susah payah.

"Tak ku sangka kau masih menungguku." Ucap _namja_ yang tadi di sapa Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri. Entah dapat darimana kekuatan yang ia dapat hingga dia bisa berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap _namja_ yang sekarang mempayunginya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" tanya Sungmin sudah mulai marah.

"Beruntung aku datang. Kau tau yang asli aku tidak akan datang." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Sedingin hujan yang sedang membasahi bumi.

Sungmin semakin kesal saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengepalkan tanganya lalu menunduk. Menggigit bibir bawah yang sekarang pucat itu.

"Hiks...hiks..." bahu Sungmin gementar tanda dia menangis.

Kyuhyun panik saat Sungmin menangis, "Hey, kenapa menagis?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan yang memang bahu Sungmin –tangan kiri di pegang buat memegang payung-.

Sungmin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Lalu mendorong Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terjungkal dengan payung yang terlempar dan membuat tubuh Kyuhyun basah lalu tubuh Sungmin yang semakin basah.

"Hey, apa yang k—" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kita akhiri saja semua perjanjian kita. Aku janji tidak akan menganggumu lagi dan aku pun janji tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Dan..." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya mengambil nafas panjang.

"Mengenai skateboard dan PSP. Aku akan menggantinya. Satu hal yang selalu ingin aku katakan padamu..." Sungmin kembali mengantungkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun yang masih duduk tersungkur menatap Sungmin yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Kalau kau memang membenciku atau tidak menyukaiku, aku mohon! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini." Sungmin kembali menangis walau dengan air mata yang tercampur dengan air hujan.

Kyuhyun diam. Rasa bersalah mulai hinggap di hatinya, "Bu—" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus.

"Aku janji akan mengganti skateboard dan PSPmu, dan aku juga janji tidak akan menemuimu atau mengganggumu." Itu adalah perkataan Sungmin yang terakhir sebelum Sungmin pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduk tersungkurnya dengan rambut dan badan yang mulai basah. Melihat badan Sungmin yang semakin menghilang di tengah hujan yang deras ini.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu." Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapan yang tadi sempat terputus.

.

.

Cklek... pintu rumah Kyuhyun terbuka. _Namja_ yang membuka pintu itu pun menaruh payung yang tadi sempat di bawanya ke dekat pintu. Langkahnya berlanjut ke kamar miliknya. _Namja_ itu, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun melewati ruang keluarga _umma_nya melihat.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu?" tanya _umma_nya yang sedang duduk di kursi.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap _umma_nya. Sedikit dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"_Ne umma_." Jawabnya.

_Umma_ Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang basah.

"Bukankah kau membawa payung, Kyu?" tanya _umma_ Kyuhyun masih mengusap rambut anaknya yang basah itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa basah kuyup seperti ini, Kyu?" tanya _umma_nya lagi.

"..." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

_Umma_ Kyuhyun melepas usapan tanganya dari kepala Kyuhyun, "Ya sudah. Sekarang cepat mandi dan jangan lupa keramas. Setelah itu gunakan baju hangat. _Umma_ akan membuat coklat panas untukmu." Suruh _umma_nya.

"_Ne, umma_." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, melakukan apa yang tadi _umma_nya suruh. Setelah semua beres, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat _umma_nya berada.

"Cepat minum! Nanti keburu dingin." Titah _umma_nya yang sekarang duduk di sofa dengan majalah resep makanan ditanganya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan meminum coklat hangat buatan _umma_nya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun duduk di dekat _umma_nya, "_Noona_ mana?" tanya Kyuhyun ke _umma_nya yang sedang membaca majalah resep masakan.

_Umma_ Kyuhyun menurunkan majalah itu dan menatap Kyuhyun, "_Noona_mu tidak pulang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hujan terlalu deras. Jadi, dia akan menginap di rumah temannya." Jawab _Umma_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut yang berbentuk O. _Umma_ Kyuhyun kembali membaca majalah masakan dan Kyuhyun merenung.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Kyuhyun di tengah aktivitas merenungnya.

_Umma_ Kyuhyun menurunkan majalahnya lagi, "Salah? Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanya _Umma_ Kyuhyun.

"Hah, oh, tidak ada apa-apa kok, _umma_." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Ehmmm _umma_, aku ke kamar dulu ya."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan ke kamar. Sesampai di kamar, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, "Apa aku salah?" tanyanya sediri.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, "Sepertinya aku memang salah. Besok aku akan minta maaf dengannya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Kepalaku semakin terasa berat, badanku juga terasa sangat dingin dan basah.

Beruntung semua orang yang ada di rumah ini sudah tertidur. Jadi, aku tidak perlu diam-diam masuk ke rumah. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir denganku.

Aku langsung menganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat dan langsung menutupi semua badanku dengan selimut tebal yang aku miliki. Aku memang tidak mandi dulu. Itu karena kepalaku sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Aku tertidur dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat dan dengan rambut yang basah.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Keesokkan harinya.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar dengan jaket yang menutup seragam sekolahnya. Matanya terlihat sayu dengan wajah dan bibir yang terlihat pucat.

Sungmin duduk di kursi meja makannya.

"Kau terlihat pucat, _chagi_. Kau sakit?" tanya _Umma_ Sungmin yang sedang mengolesi roti dengan selai coklat.

"_Gweanchana, umma_." Jawab Sungmin sok kuat.

Sungjin yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Sungmin pun menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Sungmin, memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin.

"Badanmu hangat, _noona_." Ucap Sungjin.

Sungmin menjauhkan tangan adiknya dari dahinya, "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kalau kau sakit tidak usah sekolah saja." Ucap _Appa_ Sungmin.

"_Ne chagi_. Benar kata _appa_mu. Lebih baik nanti _umma_ antar ke dokter dari pada kau sakit begini." Sekarang _umma_nya yang angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _umma_. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." jawab Sungmin masih sok kuat.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ucap _Appa_ Sungmin.

.

.

_Yeoja_ imut ini memang memiliki sifat yang keras kepala tingkat akut. Saat keras kepalanya timbul maka, tidak ada yang bisa menolak atau mencegahnya.

.

Sekarang _yeoja_ imut itu sedang berada di kelas. Seperti biasa dia mengikuti pelajaran yang di berikan oleh _seonsaeng_nya.

Normal POV END

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku ke sekolah seperti biasa hanya berbeda di penampilan. Aku menggunakan jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Entah mengapa kepalaku terasa berat dan suhu di tubuhku seolah menjadi dingin. Sepertinya aku sakit.

"Hachi..." aku terbersin. Aku mengusap-usap hidungku yang terasa gatal.

Entah ini sudah bersin ke berapa puluh kali dalam pagi ini.

_Seonsaeng_ yang sedang mengajar mendekatiku, "Kau sakit, Lee Sungmin?" tanya _Seonsaengnim_ padaku.

"_Ani seonsaengnim_." Jawabku sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau kau sakit, kau bisa ke UKS." Ucap _seonsaeng_.

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_." Jawabku lagi.

.

.

Akhirnya aku berakhir di sini. Yah, dimana lagi kalau bukan di UKS. Kepala yang terasa semakin berat, dengan suhu badan yang terasa semakin dingin dan bersin yang terus menerus membuatku terpaksa beristirahat di UKS. Aku memang tidak mau pulang karena itu akan membuat _umma_ku panik.

.

Dari jam istirahat pertama sampai pulang sekolah aku berada di UKS. Karena sekarang sudah saatnya pulang akhirnya aku pun pulang. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa menit, menunggu sekolah ini cukup sepi baru aku akan pulang.

.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa menit baru dia akan pulang. Di gerbang sekolah, Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin. Sial baginya! Bukan bertemu dengan Sungmin tapi dia malah di krubungi _yeoja-yeoja_ genit.

"Boleh tau namamu?" tanya salah satu _yeoja_ ke Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Boleh minta nomer ponselmu?" tanya _yeoja_ yang berambut panjang sambil menyerahkan ponselnya ke Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

_Yeoja_ itu merengut kesal sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku bajunya.

"Kau berasal dari sekolah mana?" tanya _yeoja_ yang sekarang berambut pendek.

Kyuhyun melirik _yeoja_ itu dengan ekor matanya, "Apa kau tidak lihat seragam apa yang aku gunakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"A-akukan ha-hanya bertanya." Ucap _yeoja_ itu menciut.

"Lalu, dimana kau tinggal?" tanya _yeoja_ yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Ap—" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara _yeoja_ yang bersin-bersin (read :Sungmin)

"Hachi... hachi..." _yeoja_ (read : Sungmin) itu melewati Kyuhyun dengan terus bersin-bersin.

"Sungmin...!" teriak Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak mendengar lantaran dia terlalu sibuk dengan bersin-bersinnya.

"Minggir..!" usir Kyuhyun. _Yeoja-yeoja_ itupun memberikan jalan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggejar Sungmin yang terlihat semakin jauh, "SUNGMIN TUNGGU!" teriaknya lagi. "Aish, apa dia tuli?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"MINNIE _NOONA_, TUNGGU!" untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan _'Minnie Noona'_.

Sungmin yang merasa di panggil pun membalikkan badannya. "Dia lagi." ucap Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mengejar Sungmin. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hosh...hosh... ak-akhirnya.. aku bisa mengejarmu..." ucap Kyuhyun di tengah nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Mau apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

Sungmin menyembunyikan keadannya yang sedang sakit. Menggantinya dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Aku ingi—" ucapan Kyuhyun kembali terputus.

"Oh ya, aku tau. Kau ingin menagih skateboard dan PSP yang aku rusak itukan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bu-bu—"

"Sudah ku duga. Tenanglah, aku akan menggantinya. Tapi, tidak sekarang.." ucap Sungmin. Sungmin membalikkan badannya lagi dan hendak berjalan.

Greep... Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menenggokkan kepalanya, "Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku mendatangimu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan badannnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Lalu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan perlahan melepaskan tanganya dari lengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, "_Mianhe_.." ucapnya lirih.

"Hah?" tanya Sungmin setengah berteriak karena tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengatur detak jantung yang seolah ingin keluar dari tubuhnya, "_Mianhe.._" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada seperti biasa.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal." Ucap Sungmin dan hendak pergi.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, kerena telah membuatmu menjadi kesal. Saat itu, bukan maksudku untuk tidak datang. Saat itu, aku ketiduran jadi aku tidak bisa datang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah melupakannya. Tidak perlu kau ingatkan." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Dan sebagai permohonan maafku, aku ingin kau memberikan satu kesempatan lagi untukku. Aku janji akan serius untuk sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Kalau ka—" sekarang giliran Sungmin yang terputus omongannya.

"Mengenai PSP dan skateboard... kau tidak usah menggantinya juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan iklasnya.

"Kau tau. Aku adalah orang yang sulit percaya terhadap seseorang. Saat itu aku sudah percaya denganmu. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Kau menghianati kepercayaanku." Ucap Sungmin.

"_Mianhae,_" Kyuhyun kembali minta maaf. "Maka dari itu, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku ingin merubah semuanya dan aku janji, aku akan serius." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin nampak berpikir. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan keputusannya.

"Baiklah. Aku memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. dan ingat janjimu!" Ucap Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau aku beri satu kesempatan lagi?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Bu-bukan maksudku begitu..." Kyuhyun gelagapan sendiri.

"Terus apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit sinis.

"Apa kau benar akan memberiku satu kesempatan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, "Aku benar, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak punya salah lagi itu pun langsung memeluk Sungmin, "_Gomawo..._"

Sungmin yang merasa kaget dengan pelukkan Kyuhyun itu pun perlahan memperlihatkan senyum yang sulit diartikan dan yang tau hanya Sungmin dan Tuhan yang tau.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. Mereka saling meleparkan senyum mereka.

"Tapi Kyu, aku tidak yakin akan menang." Ucap Sungmin lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pesimis?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Mana sikap optimismu saat pertama kali kau mengajakku?" tanyanya.

"Sudah hilang di telan bumi." Ucap Sungmin.

"Berarti kau termasuk memiliki kepribadian yang tidak sehat."

"_Mwoya_?"

"_Ne_, kau tau ciri-ciri kepribadian yang tidak sehat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah aku beritau. Kepribadian yang tidak sehat itu ada 9. Diantaranya, suka berbohong, hiperaktif, mudah marah, sering menjahili teman, tidak melaksanakan ajaran agama, sering merasa tertekan, sering mengkritik atau mencemooh, tidak mentaati aturan, bersikap pesimis." Kyuhyun berucap seolah dia adalah guru Sosiologi.

"Tapi kan baru sekarang ini aku bersikap pesimis, selebihnya tidak. Lagian aku hanya masuk satu diantara sembilan itu jadi aku termasuk memiliki kepribadian yang sehat." Ucap Sungmin tidak terima.

"Terserah kamu lah!" seru Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling diam dan akhirnya Kyuhyun yang memutuskan untuk bicara duluan, "Kenapa kau bersikap pesimis seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Kau tau, perlombaan akan diadakan kurang dari lima hari atau bahkan kurang dari empat hari. Dan selama itulah aku merasa masih banyak tidak mengetahui tentang dirimu dan mana mungkin aku bersikap optimis kalau pada akhirnya aku tau bahwa aku akan kalah. Jadi lebih baik aku terima saja Yesung _oppa_ menjadi _namjachingu_ku." Ucap Sungmin.

.

Normal POV END

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

"Entahlah. Kau tau, perlombaan akan diadakan kurang dari lima hari atau bahkan kurang dari empat hari. Dan selama itulah aku merasa masih banyak tidak mengetahui tentang dirimu dan mana mungkin aku bersikap optimis kalau pada akhirnya aku tau bahwa aku akan kalah. Jadi lebih baik aku terima saja Yesung _oppa_ menjadi _namjachingu_ku." Ucap Sungmin yang begitu pasrah.

Entah mengapa saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin, aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit. Ada perasaan tidak rela untuk melepasnya bersama orang lain. Ada apa denganku?

"TIDAK, KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENJADI _YEOJACHINGU_NYA!" Seruku kalap.

Sungmin _noona_ menyatukan alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Wow, skak mat untukku. Aku harus jawab apa? Jangankan dia, aku saja bingung kenapa aku berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Hey, Kyu, kenapa?" tanya Sungmin _noona_ mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

"Ehm, i-itu ber-berarti membuktikan bahwa kau bersikap pesimis." Ucapku di awal ucapan gugup.

"Aku tidak pesimis!" seru Sungmin tidak terima.

"Makanya, kau jangan berkata seperti itu!" Ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku ralat ucapanku. Aku akan berusaha menang dari perlombaan itu. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan menjadi _yeojachingu_ dari Yesung _oppa_!" ucapnya mantap.

.

Entah mengapa saat dia berkata seperti itu aku merasa sangat lega.

"Masih ada kesempatan." Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa?" tanya Sungmin _noona_ bingung.

"Ha, oh itu, kesempatan untuk menang." Ucapku gugup.

Sungmin _noona_ tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat matanya sedikit merem.

"Yap, masih ada kesempatan. Maka dari itu kita harus bersama berjuang. Jadi, CHO KYUHYUN dan LEE SUNGMIN ADALAH PASANGAN TERSERASI TAHUN INI!" seru Sungmin dengan sikap optimis yang timbul dalam dirinya lagi.

Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat sikap optimisnya kembali. Dan entah mengapa aku berharap gelar pasangan terserasi itu benar-benar melekat pada diriku dan Sungmin _noona_. Hah, ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huwa, akhirnya selesai. Maafya kalau updatenya llllaaaammmaaa buanget. Saya baru selesai test. Ok ada pemberitahuan sedikit bahwa FF ini satu chap lagi akan tamat #HORE!. Jadi tunggu satu chap lagi ya...

.

Balasan review :

.

**v13kyumin** : Kyuhyun jadi dateng kok setelah saya panggil namanya 3 kali #PLAK. Udh ga jahat dong hehehe kan udh dateng. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Nobinobi**: Kyu dateng kok setelah saya panggil namanya 3 kali #PLAK. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Choikyuevil** : saya ga lama kan updatenya #PLAK. Wah, saya ga jadi baik hati nih. Tapi saya baik sepenuh hatikan? #abaikan. Makasih udh review^^

.

**Cho Hyun Jin** : hahaha makasih. Apa saya berbakat jadi pelawak..? #abaikan. Sip dech, Kyuhyun dateng kok cuma RADA telat. Maaf ga bisa update asap. Asap di rumah saya sudah hilang.. #abaikan lagi. makasih udh review ^^

.

**minnienyaevil9tha** : Kyuhyun dateng kok walaupun telat DIKIT. Panggil saya Nina aja ok... ini udh update. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Auliayyg** : saya penasaran sama kamu. Apa kamu Aulia temen sekelas saya..? #abaikan. Kyuhyun dateng , saya di panggil Author pake ssi lagi. ehm, panggil saya Nina aja Ok.. itu akan lebih membuat kita akrab #semoga. Ok Aulia (maaf saya tidak tau kamu saeng atau eoonie saya).. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Rima KyuMin Elf** : iya iya iya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho Miku** : Kyuhyun dateng... jangan di tungguin kalau kelamaan nanti lumutan lagi #PLAK abaikan. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**rainy hearT** : Tenang kalau Sungmin kedinginan saya juga siap peluk kok #PLAK Di gaplok masa. Makasih udah review ^^

.

**KarooMinnie** : pasti dateng dong. Kan udah di panggil sama saya ampe 3 kali #abaikan. Namanya 'KarooMinnie'. Chingu orang jawa ya..? soalnya ada kata karoonya #sok tau sayanya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**choi hyekyung** : Hahaha NCan..? saya masih polos... #Dihajar masa. Nanti ya Kyumin NCannya di FF yang lain hehehe. Maaf ga bisa update kilat. Di rumah saya tidak ada kilat #PLAK. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Park Min Rin** : saya ikut bakar Dupa. Datanglah Kyu, datanglah~~ CLING akhirnya Kyuhyun dateng #abaikan lagi. gimana udh ga penasarankan..? makasih udh review ^^

.

**Riyu** : gimana? Ga lama kan..? #PLAk. makasih udh review ^^

.

**melani kyuminElfsha** : Saya ikut daftar buat pitesin Kyuhyun kalau dia ga dateng #PLAK saya mulai gaje. Tapi...tapi...Kyuhyun dateng jadi ga jadi mites. Makasih udh review ^^

,

**Hyeri** : dateng kok setelah saya panggil namanya 3 kali hahahaha. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Kim Nuri Shfly** : hahaha apa saya berbakat jadi pelawak..? Tenang Kyuhyun dateng kok setelah saya panggil namanya 3 kali hahaha. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Chaluphkibumkyuhyun** : yap, Kyuhyun dateng. Sungmin ga sendirian kok. ada saya yang siap menemani #PLAK. Iya dech amin semoga saja. makasih udh review ^^

.

.

Ok balas review beres. Saatnya PROMOSI hahaha...

Gantinya FF ini mungkin, FF NC pairing utamanya HaeHyuk tapi nanti Kyumin ada kok #Akhirnya saya bikin FF NC lagi ^^. Dan saatnya promosi Twitter. Berhubung FF ini hampir tamat jadi saya promosi Twitter dulu ya. Follow me di **ninaanizz **itu pun kalau ada yang mau.

.

Akhir kata Wasalam...

See you.. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Because Of You**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Siwon, Kibum**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin, Yewook, Sibum**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal. **

**.**

**Warn : GS, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, berbelit dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang memang sudah sangat mepet untuk mereka saling mengenal lebih dalam itu pun membuat mereka harus menambah intensitas pertemuan mereka. Selalu pulang sekolah mereka bersama. Bahkan sekarang, setiap pagi Kyuhyun datang ke rumah Sungmin untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

_Skip time..._

.

.

Keesokkan harinya adalah hari dimana perlombaan itu berlangsung. Sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di kamar Sungmin, duduk di lantai kamar Sungmin. Untuk apa? Untuk NCan hahaha #Plak. Tentu saja bukan. Inikan FF rated T bukan M hehehe. Kembali ke cerita..

.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di lantai kamar Sungmin. Sungmin sedang mengerjakan tugas dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat sekeliling kamar Sungmin yang dominan berwarna pink.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai bosan.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang di tulisnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Memang dari pulang sekolah sampai sekarang (sekitar pukul 6 sore) yang Kyuhyun bisa lakukan hanya melihat sekeliling kamar Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa bermain dengan PSPnya. Itu karena PSPnya yang masih rusak.

.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin malas, "Masih lamakah, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau kau bertanya terus maka akan semakin lama." Jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pekerjaannya.

Hening. Kyuhyun mulai sibuk memandangi Sungmin yang entah mengapa kegiatan ini membuat rasa bosan yang menyerang Kyuhyun menghilang. Kyuhyun terus memandang Sungmin yang sekarang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin berteriak frustasi karena tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kenapa sangat susah?" setengah berteriak Sungmin mengatakan itu. Sungmin memukul buku tugas yang di kerjakannya keras.

'BRAK' bunyi pukulan itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang Sungmin itu pun melonjak kaget, "Bisakah tidak tiba-tiba teriak?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jadi kamu kaget saat aku mengatakan itu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Memangnya kau tadi sedang apa? Melamunkah?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tidak melamun. Hanya fokus memandangimu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun entah sadar atau tidak.

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergeming dengan matanya yang menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Maksudmu apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tersadar dari diamnya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hati di meruntuki perkataannya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Sedetik kemudian dia memasang wajahnya seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Emangnya aku ngomong apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan gaya yang seperti biasa, _stay cool_.

"Kalau tidak salah dengar, kau tadi bilang sedang fokus memandangiku." Ucap Sungmin yang sekarang malah kebingungan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Percaya diri sekali. Kau salah mendengar, Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dengan kepala yang sedikit di miringkan, gigi kelincinya yang sedikit terbuka dan alis yang sedikit ditautkan, "Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

"Bersihkan telingamu, Lee Sungmin."

"Tapi, baru kemarin aku membersihkannya." Sekarang Sungmin mengorek-gorek telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Berarti, kau memang sedikit mengalami masalah dengan pendengaranmu."

"I-iya kali ya." Ucap Sungmin ragu.

Walau ragu, Sungmin kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dan tidak membahas itu lagi. Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur dalam hatinya. Bersyukur karena Sungmin menganggap perkataan Kyuhyun itu hanya salah pendengaranya. Padahal perkataan Kyuhyun itu benar, dia sedang fokus memandangi Sungmin.

"Ini bagaimana rumusnya?" setengah berteriak lagi Sungmin mengatakan itu. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal dengan soal yang di berikan _seonsaengnim_nya yang sangat susah.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi melihat Sungmin begitu frustasi mengerjakan soal -yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tau apa isi soal itu- itu pun mendekati Sungmin.

"Memang tentang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Matematika!" pekiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Hanya matematika. Kenapa tidak bertanya denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun sombong.

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin menjadi kesal, "Hey, kau tau kan aku pemenang olimpiade matematika saat SMP. Apa itu masih membuatmu tidak yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Itukan SMP. Sekarang SMA. Apa kau masih bisa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit ragu dengan kepintaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa di remehkan itu pun langsung mengambil buku Sungmin, "Sini aku kerjakan." Ucap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melihat soal yang ada di buku Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum meremehkan, "Hanya seperti ini kau tidak bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sombongnya.

"Ini susah, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah aku beritau. Mendekatlah." Kyuhyun menepuk lantai dekatnya, supaya Sungmin duduk lebih dekat.

"Nyatakan dalam bentuk perbandingan sudut lancip!" Kyuhyun membaca perintah dari soal yang tertera pada buku Sungmin. Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin. "Kau taukan sudut lancip?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tau." Jawab Sungmin.

"Seperti apa?"

"Yang sudutnya kurang dari 900 kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Sungmin, "Lalu apa susahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Begini, Kyu. Kau tau, _seosaengnim_ yang memberiku PR, dia belum memberi tau caranya. Dia bilang kami harus tau dulu." Sungmin curcol ke Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, akan aku beritau." Kyuhyun kembali melihat soal matematika Sungmin. "Cos 305 derajat." Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke Sungmin. "Saat kau mendapat soal seperti ini, kau harus merubah 305 derajat ini kurang dari 90 derajat yang berarti itu adalah sudut lancip." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Caranya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau harus mengurangnya. Jadi.." Kyuhyun mengambil pensil dan mulai menjelaskan dan memberi tahu Sungmin. "jadi, 360 di kurang 305 itu berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun mengetes Sungmin.

Sungmin menghitung apa yang tadi di ucapkan Kyuhyun, "Ehm... 55." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ok, 55. 55 derajat kan kurang dari 90 derajat. Yang berarti pula itu sudah termasuk sudut lancip. Setelah menemukan, kau bisa menulisnya seperti ini, Cos 3050 = Cos (360 – 55)0 = Cos 550. Jadi jawaban untuk soal ini adalah Cos 55 derajat ." Kyuhyun menaruh pensil yang tadi di gunakannya untuk menulis.

"Kenapa di kurang 55?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk angka 55 yang di tulis Kyuhyun dibukunya.

"Ini karena, angka berapa yang di kurang 360 itu hasilnya harus 305. Karena yang di tanyakan adalah cos 305 derajat. Kau mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Sekarang kerjakan soal ini!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil memberikan buku yang sudah ada soal yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

"Cos 3290." Sungmin membaca soal itu dan mulai mengerjakannya.

Cukup lama Sungmin mengerjakan dan akhirnya selesai.

"Begini bukan?" tanya Sungmin menyerahkan bukunya.

Kyuhyun melihat hasil kerja Sungmin. "Benar. Sekarang kerjakan yang ini!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Yah, Kyu. Aku tidak mau. Aku lelah~." Ucap Sungmin memelas.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sampai bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuat soal untuk Sungmin.

"Yah..." ucap Sungmin lemas.

Maka malam itu mereka tidak mempersiapkan apa pun. Kyuhyun sibuk mengajari Sungmin sampai bisa. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia berpusing ria dengan soal yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan kota Seoul. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke salah satu toko baju yang berada di sana. Mereka memilih-milih baju.

"Apa ini bagus, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menjinjing baju yang tadi di ambilnya.

"Jelek. Kenapa harus berwarna hitam? Kau ingin menghadiri acara pemakaman?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaruh lagi baju itu, "Terus yang mana?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang duduk di kursi toko itu pun perlahan mendekati Sungmin. Memilih-milih mana yang pantas.

"Yang berwana pink lebih bagus." Kyuhyun menunjuk gaun berwana pink.

.

.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan baju pilihan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja setelah mencobanya. Tidak lupa, Kyuhyun pun membeli baju untuk acara lomba itu yang di haruskan membawa gaun dan jas formal. Menyusahkan saja.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di kursi taman. Tas belanja yang berisi pakaian mereka untuk nanti malam ditaruh di bawah samping kaki Sungmin. Sungmin sibuk menjilati _ice cream_ yang baru di berinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya bisa melihat taman yang cukup ramai karena hari sudah sore.

"Kapan kita pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi. Setelah _ice cream_ku habis." Ucap Sungmin masih menjilati _ice cream_ yang di pegangnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Malam harinya..

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di aula sekolah. Mereka masuk dengan tangan kanan Sungmin yang mengait (?) lengan kanan Kyuhyun. Mereka sangat serasi dengan wajah Sungmin yang imut dan dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan. Mereka mencari kursi yang sekiranya kosong. Dan ketemu, kursi kosong itu tepat berada di tengah ruangan ini. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di sana. Tangan Sungmin sudah tidak mengait (?) tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sibuk melihat ke samping kanannya –Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah kiri Sungmin- pandangan matanya menangkap Yesung yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan _yeoja_ mungil yang sangat manis.

"Dia siapa?" gumam Sungmin.

"Dia siapa? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dari sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin menenggokkan kepalanya, "Bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Sungmin.

"Cek...cek..." suara di atas pangung mulai terdengar. Sontak membuat semua penontan menatap ke satu titik, sang pembawa acara.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Sapa sepasang _couple_ di tengah panggung, sopan.

"Malam..." jawab mereka semua serempak.

"Kami di sini sebagai pembawa acara yang akan memberikan pertanyaan yang harus di jawab oleh kalian semua. Dan malam hari ini juga adalah malam dimana kami menurunkan gelar kami sebagai pasangan terserasi ke pasangan yang baru." Ucap _yeoja_ yang berada di atas panggung.

Sepasang pembawa acara itu adalah Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Pasangan yang menang tahun lalu, mereka terkenal sangat serasi. Walaupun di sini Kibum adalah _hoobae_ dari Siwon. Walaupun gelar mereka akan di turunkan ke pasangan selanjutnya tapi mereka tetap menjalin kasih.

"_Oke_., di sini kami akan memilih kalian. Dari total 500 orang lebih yang mendaftar, kami sudah memilih 20 pasangan terpilih. Dan kami akan membagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Dimana di kedua kelompok itu akan diambil 1 orang saja untuk diadukan dibabak final. Kalian menggerti?" tanya sang pembawa acara _namja_, Siwon.

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

"_Oke,_ di sini kami akan memilih kalian. Dari total 500 orang lebih yang mendaftar kami sudah memilih 20 pasangan terpilih..."

Deg... aku teringat sesuatu. "Aku lupa kalau aku belum mendaftar." Ucapku yang membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sebelahku membelalakkan matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku lupa." Ucapku.

"Aish, kalau caranya seperti ini maka kita tidak akan menang. Jangankan menang, masuk 20 besar pun tidak akan mungkin." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"_Mianhae_, aku lupa untuk mendaftar." Aku menunduk, menyesal.

"Tck.." Kyuhyun mendecak sebal. "Itu berarti kau akan menjadi _yeojachingu_ dari temanmu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Tunggu, kesal? Kenapa suara Kyuhyun terdengar kesal mengatakan itu. Bukankah aku menang atau kalah tidak akan ngefek padanya juga?

"Dan pasangan terakhir yang akan masuk kelompok dua adalah... Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin!" seru MC _yeoja_, Kibum.

Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba MC itu sudah menyebutkan nama kelompok dua? Kenapa kelompok satu tidak di sebut? Ah, aku tidak peduli. Aku dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala kami dan menatap tidak percaya, kami saling bertatapan.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak mendaftar? Kenapa kita bisa disebut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Molla_." Jawabku sambil menggeleng.

"Apa di sini ada Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku, "_Kajjia_!" seru Kyuhyun menarikku ke atas panggung.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun sekarang berada di atas panggung. Posisiku yang berada di paling belakang pojok kanan membuatku lebih mudah melihat pasangan yang lain. Kami di bagi menjadi dua kelompok. Ada kelompok 1 dan kelompok 2.

Kelompok satu yang sekarang di bariskan satu jajar di depanku. Aku melihat ke kiri, melihat siapa saja 10 pasangan yang berada di kelompok 2 ini. Setelah melihat satu persatu, aku melihat ke barisan depanku. Aku memplototkan mataku saat melihat siapa salah satu dari 10 pasangan yang ada di depanku, kelompok 1. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung _oppa_ dan _yeoja_ mungil yang aku tidak tau namanya. Dalam hati aku bisa lega tidak satu kelompok dengan Yesung _oppa_.

.

"Baiklah kita mulai lombanya...!" seru ke dua pembawa acara ini.

.

.

.

.

Semua babak sudah di selesaikan. Lomba ini ada tiga babak. Babak pertama adalah babak tes kepintaran. Beruntunglah Kyuhyun pintar jadi itu membuat langkah kami menuju final berjalan mulus. Babak ke dua, babak tanya jawab dan itu tentang masalah pribadi. Di mulai dari pertanyaan tentang, apa warna kesukaan pasanganmu, siapa mantan kekasih dari pacar kalian, berapa ukuran sepatu pasangan kalian dan terakhir bertanya tentang berapa anggota keluarga pasangan kalian.

Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang terakhir. Kenapa pertanyaannya seperti petugas sensus? _Oke_, abaikan. Kembali menjelaskan tentang babak yang ke dua.

Babak ke dua, jujur, babak ini adalah babak membuat kami sedikit mengalami ke sulitan. Tapi, kembali, keberuntungan menghampiri kami hingga kami bisa menjawab dengan lancar. Itu karena kami sudah sering tanya jawab dan mengingat-ingat jawaban kami masing-masing saat kami sedang proses pendekatan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Babak ketiga adalah babak di mana menurutku adalah babak paling susah. Dimana babak ini adalah babak _team work_ atau kerja sama tim. Di sini, aku dan Kyuhyun di tuntut untuk kerja sama. Kerja sama ini, seperti memindahkan kartu dari mulutku ke mulut Kyuhyun baru ke mangkuk yang ada di seberang. Dan itu sangat sulit. Dan keberuntungkan kembali datang. Aku dan Kyuhyun kembali menang!

Sekarang adalah pengumuman siapa pasangan yang akan masuk babak final. Hanya ada satu orang yang akan di ambil dari tiap kelompok. Dari babak satu sampai sekarang tinggal sisa 3 orang dari tiap kelompok. Aku melihat satu persatu orang yang masih bertahan di kelompok 1. Mataku kembali melotot saat melihat Yesung _oppa_ dengan _yeoja_ yang tidak aku kenal, masih bertahan. Aku sempat curiga. Saat tadi lomba itu berlangsung, Yesung _oppa_ dan pasangannya itu tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali, sangat berbeda denganku. Apa mereka sudah menjalin hubungan begitu lama? Itulah pertanyaan di otakku yang sekarang muncul.

.

.

"Baiklah, untuk kelompok satu, silahkan maju ke depan satu langkah." Interupsi dari Siwon. Kelompok satu pun maju.

"Yesung-_ssi_ dengan siapa? Dan kenapa mereka bisa sampai babak terakhir?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, di telingaku.

"Aku juga tidak kenal dan aku juga tidak tau." Jawabku jujur.

"Dan untuk yang masuk babak final, untuk kelompok satu adalah..." ucap Kibum. "Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook!" seru Sibum _couple_.

Aku dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menggangga lebar.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa menang?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Yesung _oppa_ menatapku yang mememang akunya sedang berada di samping panggung. Yesung _oppa_ menatapku dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memejamkan mataku. Sikap pesimisku kembali muncul. Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahuku, aku menatapnya.

Dia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Yakinlah, kata pasti menang!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tanganya.

Ucapannya membuat semangatku ikut berkobar (?). "Aku yakin, kita pasti menang!"seruku semangat. Sikap optimisku kembali muncul.

"Dan untuk kelompok dua..." ucap Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin!" seru Sibum _coulpe_.

Aku dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan,"Benarkah itu nama kita?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Benar itu nama kita."

"Silahkan untuk Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin untuk berdiri di tengah panggung bersebelahan dengan pemenang dari kelompok 1."

Aku dan Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah panggung dengan di sebelah kiriku adalah Yesung dan Ryeowook –aku jaga baru tau nama dari pasangan Yesung _oppa_-.

"Baiklah kita mulai babak final...!" seru Sibum _couple_ lagi.

"Kita mulai dari pasangan Yesung-_ssi_ dan Ryeowook-_ssi_ dulu. Dan untuk Kyuhyun-_ssi_ dan Sungmin-_ssi_, silahkan duduk di tempat duduk yang telah kami sediakan." Kibum mempersilahkan aku dan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di samping panggung.

.

Ternyata tempat dudukku dan Kyuhyun, di pisahkan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Jarak ini membuatku dan Kyuhyun, tidak bisa melakukan komunikasi sama sekali. Padahal kalau tempat duduk kami dekat, kami bisa menyusun strategi.

.

"Baiklah, Yesung-_ssi_ dan Ryeowook-_ssi_, kami akan bertanya. Di mulai dari Ryeowook-_ssi_ terlebih dahulu." Ucap MC _yeoja_, Kibum.

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling bergandengan dan bertatapan sekilas.

"Baiklah, satu pertanyaan untuk Ryeowook-_ssi_. Anda siap, Ryeowook-_ssi_?" tanya sang pembawa acara _namja_, Siwon.

"_Ne_, saya siap." Ucap Ryeowook mantap.

Kenapa aku merasa pertanyaan kali ini akan susah?

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintai seorang Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung ini? Dilarang menyebut faktor fisik dan deskripsikan. _Ok_!" ucap Kibum.

Mampus aku. Aku dan Kyuhyun belum pernah membahas tentang masalah ini. Dan apa ini? Dilarang menyebut faktor fisik! Mampus aku. Aku yakin, aku akan kalah.

Yewook saling berpandangan dan saling melemparkan senyum. Setelah itu, Ryeowook kembali menatap ke depan.

"Itu karena sifatnya." Ucap Ryeowook mulai menjawab.

_What_? Dia bilang karena sifat Yesung _oppa_? Sifat aneh seperti itu kok di sukai.

"Aku menyukai sifatnya. Walaupun banyak yang bilang sifat dia aneh. Tapi, menurutku sifat anehnya itulah yang mampu membuat hubungan kami bertahan 5 tahun."

'_5 tahun? Hubungan Yesung _oppa_ dan Ryeowook sudah 5 tahun? Bohong besar!'_

"5 tahun kami bersama. Melewati saat suka dan duka bersama. Saat aku mengalami keterpurukan, saat itulah Yesung _oppa_ selalu menemaniku. Yesung _oppa_ yang akan selalu bersedia menyiapkan bahunya untuk aku bersandar tatakala aku menangis, Yesung _oppa_ yang akan selalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat aku akan tertidur, Yesung _oppa_ yang selalu membuatku tersenyum di saat aku menangis. Dialah pangeranku, pangeran dalam hati dan hidupku." Ryeowook mengakhiri jawabannya di sertakan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari penononton yang mendengarnya.

'_Kenapa jawaban dari Ryeowook terdengar seperti mereka sudah berhubungan sangat lama? Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Dan kenapa deskripsi tentang Yesung _oppa_ sangat bertolak belakang dari yang aku perkirakan?'_ sejumalah pertanyaan berkeliaran di otakku.

"Waw, jawaban yang sangat memuaskan!" seru Siwon. Ryeowook tersenyum lega saat menjawab itu. "Ok, sekarang giliran Yesung-_ssi_." Yesung mengangguk siap.

"Pertanyaannya sama seperti pertanyaan yang kami berikan ke Ryeowook-_ssi_. Silahkan jawabannya." Kibum mempersilahkan Yesung _oppa_ untuk menjawab.

'_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa pertanyaannya sama? Jangan-jangan pertanyaan untukku dan Kyuhyun sama lagi seperti itu. Kalau sampai iya, mampuslah diriku. Kalau aku, aku masih bisa sedikit mengarang. Kalau Kyuhyun...?'_ aku melirik ke Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan tenangnya. _'Dia sangat tidak pandai dalam mengarang atau bahkan berkata-kata. Aku benar-benar kalah sekarang.'_ Sikap pesimisku muncul kembali.

"Ryeowook adalah..." suara Yesung _oppa_ membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku sendiri. Aku bersiap mendengarkan jawaban dari Yesung _oppa_. "_Yeoja_ yang sangat mengerti diriku. _Yeoja_ yang mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut dalam pesonanya, y_eoja_ yang bisa menerima semua sifat anehku. Saat semua menganggap sifat anehku adalah kekuranganku tapi dia tidak. Dia menganggap sifat anehku ini adalah salah satu faktor pendekat untuk aku dan dia saling mengenal. Satu hal yang membuatku selalu mengingatnya yaitu, suaranya. Suara Ryeowook bagaikan suara yang akan selalu mengalun indah di setiap darah yang ada dalam tubuhku. Selain suara aku juga menyukai masakannya. Sungguh, _yeoja_ yang sangat ideal. Selain suaranya sangat bagus, dia juga sangat pandai memasak. Masakannya mampu membuat seleraku kembali. Dialah _yeoja_ dalam kehidupanku. _Yeoja_ yang selamanya ada dalam kehidupanku." Yesung mengakhiri jawabannya yang sangat panjang.

Dari pendeskripsiannya terhadap Ryeowook, kenapa aku merasa di akhir pendeskripsiannya sepertinya Yesung _oppa_ sedang mempromosikan Ryeowook ya. Kata-kata yang ini nih, _'Selain suaranya sangat bagus, dia juga sangat pandai memasak.' _Bukankah itu seperti sedang promosi?

.

"Jawaban yang sangat panjang tapi juga bagus." Kibum sedikit bertepuk tangan.

"Pertanyaan untuk babak ini selesai. Silahkan untuk Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_ dan Lee Sungmin-_ssi_ untuk bertukar posisi dengan Yesung-_ssi_ dan Ryeowook-_ssi_." Ucap Siwon.

Kami berempat pun hanya bisa menurut dengan apa yang di perintahkan sang pembawa acara. Tepat saat aku lewat di sebelah Yesung _oppa_, dia berkata sesuatu, "Bersiaplah kalah, Lee Sungmin." Ucap Yesung _oppa_ tepat di sebelahku.

Aku menelah ludahku kelu.

.

Sekarang aku dan Kyuhyun berdiri di posisi Yesung _oppa_ dan Ryeowook tadi berdiri.

"Kyu, kalau pertanyaanya seperti tadi, apa kau bisa menjawabnya?" tanyaku sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Oke_, kita mulai untuk pasangan yang ke dua ini. Pasangan yang mampu membuat kita semua terkejut. Karena setauku Sungmin-_ssi_ tidak pernah terlihat berjalan berdua dengan _namja_ manapun." Ucap Siwon sang pembawa acara.

"Seperti yang tadi, _yeoja _terlebih dahulu. Anda siap, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Kibum padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku. Tepat setelah aku mengangguk, aku merasa seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Aku melihat siapa yang menggenggam tanganku, ternyata dia adalah Kyuhyun. Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mendekati telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. bicarakan semua isi hatimu tentangku." Bisik Kyuhyun. Setelah membisikkan itu dia kembali menegakkan badannya. Aku membalas genggaman tangannya dan akhirnya tangan kami saling bertautan.

Aku menatap seluruh penonoton yang ada di depanku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai menjawab. "Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ menyebalkan, _namja_ yang selalu setia membuatku marah, membuatku menangis, bahkan _namja_ yang bisa membuatku ingin menghajarnya." Ucapku memulai memberikan jawaban.

Aku melihat para siswa dan siswi yang sebagai penonton menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan seolah bertanya, _'Apa mereka sungguhan pasangan kekasih?'_ begitulah sekiranya. Aku merasa genggaman di tanganku semakin erat. Aku melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapku tajam.

Dia membisikkan sesuatu lagi, "Aku tau kau membenciku. Tapi jangan terlalu di keluarkan semua isi hatimu. Kau ingin kita kalah, eoh?" setelah mengatakan itu dia kembali menegakkan badannya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku. "Di balik dia _namja_ yang seperti itu, aku tetap menyayanginya." Aku sedikit melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor mataku. Dapat di lihat dia tengah tersenyum. "Sifat menyebalkannya itu membuat kami selalu bertengkar. Tapi pertengkaran itulah yang membuat hubungan kami semakin dekat. Aku dan Kyuhyun memang bukan pasangan yang selalu mengirim pesan dengan kata-kata manis, menelpon dengan ucapan-ucapan manis dan kami juga bukan pasangan yang akan selalu memberikan bunga dan boneka terhadap pasangan kami. Kami tidak butuh itu. Yang ada dalam hubungan kami adalah kesetiaan dan kepercayaan. Aku mencintainya karena dia setia dan mempercayaiku. Dia setia mengajariku dalam hal pelajaran, dia setia menungguku menghabiskan satu cup _ice cream_ dan dia setia menemaniku belanja. Kami tidak membutuhkan kata-kata manis, ucapan-ucapan manis, pemberian bunga atau boneka dalam hubungan ini. Untuk apa kami melakukan itu semua kalau pada akhirnya kami tidak saling setia dan tidak saling mempercayai. Walaupun dia selalu membuatku marah tapi, dia selalu bisa membuatku terus merindukannya." Sungmin mengakhiri jawabannya yang tak kalah lebar.

Penonton pun mulai bertepuk tangan, "Jadi hubungan kalian di landasi kesetiaan dan kepercayaan begitu?" tanya Kibum.

"_Ne_, tentu." Jawabku dan mengangguk pasti.

Kyuhyun berkata pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar olehku yang berada di sebelahnya, "Tidak ku sangka. Kau pintar mengarang juga." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran yang _namja_." Ucap Siwon.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat lurus kedepan. Aku semakin menggenggam tanganya. Dalam hati aku berkata, _'Berusahalah,Kyu!'_

.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Tak ku sangka sekarang giliranku yang harus menjawab. Aku merasa Sungmin _noona_ menggengam tanganku semakin erat. Aku memejamkan mataku, mengingat-ingat kembali memoriku saat bersamanya. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menghembuskan nafasku pelan berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungku. Setelah itu, aku mulai menjawab.

.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah _yeoja_ yang terlalu sabar menghadapiku. Aku adalah _namja_ yang sangat menyebalkan, yang membuat siapapun _yeoja_ yang di dekatku menjadi tidak betah. Tapi, _yeoja_ ini (read : Sungmin) sangat berbeda. Saat dia menghadapi sifat egoisku dia hanya bisa mengalah. Saat dia menghadapi sifatku yang dingin, dia berusaha melelehkannya dengan bertanya padaku supaya aku menjawab. Walaupun aku suka mengacuhkannya tapi dia tetap sabar menghadapiku—"

'_Jadi selama ini pantatku lebar karena aku terlalu sabar menghadapnya.'_ Batin Sungmin ngaco. *abaikan yang ini bila perlu*

"—saat aku berbuat kesalahan hingga membuatnya begitu marah dan hubungan kami hampir berakhir dan saat itu aku meminta satu kesempatan lagi, dia masih mau memberikannya. Aku bukan _namja_ yang pandai mengungkapkan sesuatunya dengan kata-kata. Aku bukan _namja_ yang pintar merangkai kata. Aku hanya _namja_ yang bisa menunjukkan rasa cintaku dengan perlakuan—"

.

Cup~

.

tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tepat di bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Yesung dan seluruh orang yang melihatnya mengangga lebar.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Otaknya masih memproses dan kesadarannya juga belum pulih dari _shock_nya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sungmin dan tersenyum sangat lembut. "_Saranghae_, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin saat mengakhiri ucapannya.

Penonton yang melihat itupun hanya bisa berbisa bertepuk tangan dan berkata _" Ehm,... so sweat~~"_

"Waw, berakhir dengan ciuman rupanya." Ucap Siwon.

"Terima kasih untuk Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_ dan Lee Sungmin-_ssi_ telah menjawabnya dengan sangat bagus. Baiklah untuk Kim Jongwoon-_ssi_ dan Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_, silahkan kembali ke tangah panggung." Ucap sang pembawa acara _yeoja_, Kibum.

Yesung dan Ryeowook pun berdiri di atas panggung, bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah untuk memilih pasangan Kim jongwoon dan Ryeowook, silahkan tekan tombol merah. Sedangkan untuk memilih pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin silahkan tekan tombol biru." Ucap Kibum.

"Dimulai dari sekarang!" Ucap Sibum _couple_ bersamaan.

.

Tidak terlalu lama, "Cukup!" seru Sibum _couple_ lagi.

"Baiklah kalian siap untuk melihatnya?" tanya Siwon ke kedua pasangan yang berada di panggung.

"Kami siap!" Seru kami serempak.

.

.

Yang dapat menilai mereka hanya 80 orang saja. 80 orang ini terdiri dari para guru yang masih muda tentunya dan guru yang mahir dalam hal percintaan. Selain itu juga ada perwakilan OSIS, perwakilan para _sunbae_ yang sangat mahir dalam hal percintaan. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa menjadi juri.

.

"Kita liat papan perhitungan mulai berjalan." Ucap Siwon saat melihat papan monitor menampilkan angka.

.

Tidak begitu lama, papan monitor yang menunjukkan pergerakkan angka itu pun berhenti.

"WOW!" seru orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini. Kyumin dan Yewook hanya bisa menggangga saat melihat perolehan angka yang perbandingannya sangat tipis.

Bayangkan saja perbandingan nilai mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapatkan perolehan nilai sebesar 41. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya mendapat 39. Perbedaannya hanya satu dan itu pun sangat berdampak buat mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saliang berpandangan, "Kita menang?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggguk dengan tidak percaya juga.

"Selamat untuk Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin!" seruan itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yakin bahwa mereka benar-benar menang.

"Kita menang!" seru Sungmin dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kita menang, Kyu!" Ucap Sungmin di tengah pelukkannya.

"_Ne, Minnie noona._ Aku tau." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar dia di panggil dengan sebuatan _'Minnie noona' _itu pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan manatap Kyuhyun, "kau bilang apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab suara sang presenter membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali menghadap ke penonton.

"Selamat untuk Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Dan kami akan menyerahkan mahkota ini untuk kalian dan malam ini kalian resmi di nobatkan sebagai pasangan terserasi. Selamat!" Sibum _couple_ menyerahkan mahkota dan bucket bunga lalu bersalaman dengan mereka berdua.

.

.

Setelah penobatan itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri di pinggir panggung. Sungmin tidak berhenti dari tersenyumnya. Perasaan senang sangat terlihat dari muka Sungmin. Dia senang bukan karena mahkota atau gelar yang ia dapat. Dia senang karena dia tidak akan menjadi _yeojachingu_ dari Yesung dan dia juga senang karena mendapat ciuman dari Kyuhyun. Loh, kenapa dengan Sungmin?

.

"_Gomawo,_ Kyu. Berkat kamu, aku tidak akan menjadi _yeojachingu_ dari Yesung _oppa_." Ucap Sungmin tulus.

"_Ne, cheonman._" Jawab Kyuhyun tulus pula.

Sungmin semakin tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. "Oh ya Kyu. Kenapa tadi kau menciumku?" sekarang raut wajahnya yang tadi senang itu berubah menjadi raut wajah yang bingung.

Kyuhyun glagapan. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ehm.. i-itu... ehm... ka-karena... a-aku—"

"Selamat untuk kalian!" seru seorang tiba-tiba yang membuat ucapan Kyuhyun terputus.

"—mencintaimu." Lanjut Kyuhyun pelan. Suara yang memutus ucapan Kyuhyun itu sangat keras hingga membuat suara Kyuhyun tidak terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Ye-Yesung _oppa_.." ucap Sungmin saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hahaha... tak ku sangka. Rupanya kau berhasil menang. _Chukkae_!" seru Yesung lagi.

Yesung mendekat ke Kyumin sambil menggandeng tangan _yeoja_ mungil yang di sebelahnya, Ryeowook.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sungmin setelah Yesung berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Tentu saja _yeojachingu_ku." Ucap Yesung bangga.

"_MWO?_" teriakku dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab Yesung lagi.

"Bu-bukannya kau menantangku un—" ucapan Sungmin terputus oleh Yesung.

"Mengenai itu, aku hanya menipumu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Yesung meraih pinggang Wookie dan melingkarkan tangannya di sana. "Aku tidak benar-benar memintamu menjadi _yeojachingu_ku. Itu hanya taktikku untuk menghindar—"

"Kok bisa begitu?" tanya Sungmin memutuskan penjelasan Yesung.

"Hey, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Jangan di putus seenak jidatmu!" seru Yesung tidak terima karena omonganya di putus seenaknya.

"Dia saja suka memutus omongan orang..." gumam Kyuhyun yang tidak terdengar.

"_Ne_, keluarga kita akan menjodohkan kita kalau kau tidak memiliki _namjachingu_. Mereka khawatir kau tidak normal. Kau taukan keluargaku dan keluargamu sangat dekat. Jadi, keluarga kita berniat menjodohkan kita. Beruntung masih ada syarat supaya perjodohan itu batal. Yaitu, aku dan kamu harus memilik kekasih. Maka dari itu aku bersifat seolah-olah aku mengilaimu, memancingmu supaya mencari _namja _untuk dijadikan _namjachingu_. Tentu saja aku menolak perjodohan itu. Mengingat aku sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_. Yah, seperti yang tadi kalian dengar. Aku dan Wookie sudah berpacaran sekitar 5 tahun. Aku sangat mencintai Wookie. Maka dari itu aku harus berusaha mempertahankannya." Jelas Yesung.

"Kenapa aku bisa masuk 20 besar? Secara aku merasa, aku tidak pernah mendaftar." Tanya Sungmin.

"Itu aku yang mendaftarkannya." Ucap Yesung.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku dan Kyuhyun bisa masuk 20 besar? Bukankah itu ada seleksi lagi?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tentu saja ada. Di situ, kita harus mengirimkan foto dan video kita." Ucap Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Ryoewook hanya berperan sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Darimana _oppa_ dapat foto aku dan Kyuhyun? Secara.." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Secara apa? Secara kalian hanya berpura-pura dan itu hanya untuk menghindari kau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku, begitu?" tanya Yesung _oppa_. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Darimana kau tau?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Hey, selama ini aku harus menjadi _stalker_ hanya untuk mengambil foto kalian atau hanya untuk mengambil video kalian. Kau tau, aku harus rela kehujanan saat mengambil fotomu yang sedang mempayungi Sungmin dan sehari sebelum lomba pun aku masih menjadi _stalker_. Saat kau mengajari Sungmin matematika itupun aku harus sembunyi-sembunyi mengambil video kalian." Yesung membongkar semua.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam mendengar pengakuan Yesung. Dia sangat tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Yesung.

"Hah, baiklah aku dan Wookie pergi dulu ya. Dan untuk kalian. Aku harap hubungan kalian tetap berlanjut. Jangan berhenti di sini karena acara ini selasai. Walaupun ini pura-pura tapi, kalian bisa kan merubahnya menjadi serius? Kalian tau. Kalian benar-benar serasi." Ucap Yesung dan setelah itu pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengo mendengar itu. mereka saling diam dan akhirnya Sungmin yang mencairkan semua.

"Ehm, jangan terlalu di pikirkan ucapan Yesung _oppa_. Dia memang aneh." Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kaku.

Sungmin melihat aula sekolah yang mulai sepi, "Sebaiknya kita pulang, Kyu. Ini sudah sangat malam." Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pertama terkejut saat tangannya di genggam Kyuhyun tapi, dia tetap tidak menolak malah membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya saling diam walau tangan mereka saling bertautan. Cuaca malam yang cukup dingin membuat tangan Sungmin sedikit dingin. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, melepas tautan tangan mereka. Kyuhyun melepas jas yang di gunakannya dan memakaikannya ke bahu Sungmin. Sungmin kaget dan melihat Kyuhyun.

"Supaya lebih hangat." Ucap Kyuhyun yang seolah mengerti apa yang akan Sungmin tanyakan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan kembali mentautkan tangan mereka.

Jarak dari rumah Sungmin ke sekolahnya cukup dekat hingga membuat mereka tidak perlu naik kendaraan.

.

.

Tidak terasa Sungmin sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dan saling berhadapan dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun bicara tapi Kyuhyun tidak kunjung bicara. Akhirnya, Sungmin yang harus memulainya. Sungmin melepaskan tautan tangannya dan melepas jas yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan, mengembalikan lagi ke Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Mungkin tanpa dirimu, aku tidak akan menang. Aku berharap kau bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ yang baik setelah ini. Mengenai PSP dan skateboard aku akan menggantinya nanti." Ucap Sungmin.

"Meng—" ucapan Kyuhyun di putus Sungmin.

"Berhubung acara ini sudah selesai. Jadi, kita sudah berakhir. Saat kau mendapat _yeojachingu_ yang baru. Jangan lupa kenalkan padaku, _oke_!" Sungmin berkata sok semangat. Padahal dalam hati, entah mengapa dia begitu berat melepas Kyuhyun.

"A—" ucapan Kyuhyun di putus karena Sungmn yang tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya sekilas tapi mampu membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

Setelah mencium Kyuhyun, Sungmin berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di balik pintu rumahnya. Sungmin hanya bisa bersender di balik pintu sambil menggenggam dada kirinya. Dia merasa begitu berat melepas Kyuhyun begitu sedih saat harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Air mata mulai menetes di sudut matanya yang indah itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin.

.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di luar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meraba bibirnya yang tadi di cium Sungmin.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku tidak butuh PSP dan skateboard. Yang aku butuhkan adalah dirimu. Sadarkah kau saat tadi aku benar-benar menyatakan rasa cintaku padamu. Aku akan mencintaimu dan aku akan berusaha mengambil hatimu." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yes, beres chap ini! Saya salah perkiraan rupanya. Saya kira akan tamat di chap ini tapi ternyata salah. Ini Chap terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Saya nanya nih. Lebih baik endingnya **NC ** atau **biasa aja ga ada unsur NC**?

.

.

Balasan Review :

.

**Kim Soo Hyun** : ini Yewook ada. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**rainy hearT** : yang kemari kurang panjang? Kemarin udh 3441 kata lho. Ah, eon, aku ga suka yang panjang-panjang #apa sih... yang sekarang lama ga updatenya..? #Plak ga sadar diri. terus panjang ga..? Makasih udh review ^^

.

**choi wonsa** : dia udah sadar kok. Ini udh di lanjutkan... tenang ini ga akan di putus di tengah jalan kok.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Hyeri **: iya, dia suka. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**KarooMinnie** : hahaha aku salah #salah kok bangga. Kirain orang jawa. Soalnya nama karoo itu artinya 'sama' walau ga double O. Sekarang lama ga? #PLAK. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Minniemin elf** : maklum dia udah suka tapi masih rada bimbang hehehe. Ini udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho Yooae** : pasti dong. Mereka sudah pasti menang hahahaha. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**cyn kyunnie** : ini udh di lanjut. Mana jempolnya? Jempol tangan atau jempol kaki #PLAK *abaikan bila perlu*. Kalau di buat Sungmin pingsan berarti harus di ulang dong..? makasih udh review ^^

.

**choi hyekyung** : choi hyekyung, kamu lumutan...? aigo, kamu licin dong hahaha #BUG, PLAK, DORR. Di tenjang, di gamlok di tembak choi hyekyung. Di saya sedang tidak hujan jadi tidak ada petir atau kilat hehehe #ngeles mulu. Nyiksa Kyu..? saya ga bisa #Bohong bgt. NCan ya..? tunggu poling dulu ya. Pada mau Ncan ga.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho Miku** : makasih. Ini udh update tapi ga update kilat hehehe. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Nobinobi** : di maafin kok. Sungmin kan baik hehehe. Ini dia lombanya. Udh tau kan..? Yap, so pasti happy udh review ^^

.

**risa-sparkyumin** : bener nih endingnya mau NC..? yakinkan hatimu #PLAK. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Lee Miinzu** : Yap mereka pasti menang. Yesung sama Ryeowook kok. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Rima KyuMin Elf** : Chingu suka nonton upin ipin ya..? kata-katanya suka di ulang 3 kali hehehe Just kidding #PLAK, BUG. Tapi tetep, Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Riyu** : yap, mereka jadi pasangan terserasi. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**melani kyuminElfsha** : saya ikut nampol, saya ikut nampol #PLAK. Ini udh di lanjut.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Fujiwara Roronoa** : ini udh ada partnya, Roro. Iya gpp, ga review satu-satu juga gpp baru review sekarang saja aya sudah berterima kasih. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**kikihanni** : nih udh ada. Udh romantis belum..? makasih udh review ^^

.

**Auliayyg** : Huwa kita sehati, eon.. #PLAK. Ternyata teman aku ada yang namanya Aulia temen eon juga ada yang namanya Nina. Aku lebih muda. Umurku masih 15 tahun #hitung tahunnya sendiri ya eon hehehe. Sip, Twitternya yang **auliayyg** kan..? #ikt mempromosikan. Ga kok Sungmin ga sama Yesung. Lebih berwarnakah sekarang? Makasih udh review, eon ^^

.

**Akaasecrettime** : iya iya iya #kaya di film upin ipin. Makasih udh review ^^

.

.

Makasih semua. Jangan lupa follow saya di twitter **ninaanizz**

Akhir kalimat, endingnya NC atau tidak..?


	7. Chapter 7

**Because Of You**

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn :GS, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, dll. **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ADA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau merasakan sesuatu yang biasa hadir mengisi hari-harimu, tiba-tiba lenyap? Biasa di pastikan, pasti hidupmu akan sangat hampa. Itulah yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Walaupun mereka hanya dekat sebulan terakhir tapi, itu adalah sebulan yang sangat berarti bagi mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari sebulan yang mereka lalui bersama telah membuat hati mereka timbul benih-benih cinta.

.

Malam ini adalah tepat seminggu setelah perlombaan itu selesai, yang berarti pula hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berakhir. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum pernah bertemu lagi. Sungmin sibuk belajar karena sebentar lagi adalah kenaikan kelas. Kalau Kyuhyun, entahlah dia sibuk apa.

Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal yang ada di hadapannya. Membaca hingga membuat matanya pegal.

"Hah, melelahkan." Ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan merengangkan otot-ototnya.

Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati sofa yang berada di dekat jendela kamarnya. Dia duduk di sana dengan mata yang melihat keluar jendela.

"Hujan." Gumam Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin terulur mulai meraba jendela kamar miliknya yang mulai sedikit mengeluarkan embun. Matanya terpejam. Sepintas moment saat dia menunggu Kyuhyun datang, berputar di pikirannya.

.

**Di lain tempat...**

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan rumus matematika yang sangat dia suka. Setelah tugasnya selesai, dia mendekati jendela kamarnya, menyibakkan gorden yang menutup jendela itu hingga terlihat di luar sedang hujan.

"Hujan rupanya." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum saat memori itu datang. Memori itu adalah saat Kyuhyun datang ke taman untuk melihat Sungmin masih ada atau tidak. Ternyata dia masih ada.

"Bodoh kenapa menungguku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Tangannya perlahan mulai meraba kaca jendela yang buram. Dia mengusap-usap tangannya di kaca jendela itu.

.

Di tempat lain Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tersenyum sambil melihat tetesan air yang membasahi bumi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku merindukaanmu." Ucap mereka yang tanpa mereka ketahui itu bersamaan.

.

_**Back to**_** Sungmin...**

.

.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin kembali melihat hujan melalui kaca jendela kamarnya yang tertutup. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat dan..

Tes... Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hiks... A-aku... me-merindukanmu, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin di tengah isakannya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes itu.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membeli PSP untuk mengganti PSP yang aku rusak. Kalau skatebord... nanti sajalah aku beli punya uang terlalu banyak." Ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengusap-usap kaca jendela itu dan melihat keluar jendela. Rasa rindu yang sangat besar terhadap Kyuhyun membuatnya kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyu." Ucapnya lagi.

Karena terlalu lelah menangis dalam diam, akhirnya Sungmin tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar di sofa dan melihat keluar jendela yang di luar masih hujan. Bisa di pastikan. Saat nanti dia bangun tidur, matanya akan sembab.

.

_**Back to**_** Kyuhyun..**

.

.

Melihat hujan yang tak kunjung reda membuat Kyuhyun bosan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Menatap langit-langit atap kamarnya dan berkata sesuatu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minnie _Noona_." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Dia kembali menatap lagit-langit atapnya.

Tring... sebuah lampu tiba-tiba muncul di otak jeniusnya.

"Baiklah, besok sepulang sekolah aku akan ke taman. Siapa tau dia ada di sana." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mulai menguap tanda ia mengantuk.

Tidak begitu lama ia pun tertidur.

.

.

_**Keesokkan harinya...**_

.

.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya, mandi, berpakaian, dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir dia menyisir dan sedikit memberi bedak di wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik. Tepat saat Sungmin sedang menyisir rambut di depan kaca, dia melihat matanya yang sembab.

"Mataku sangat sembab. Takku sangka. Aku sebegitu rindunya denganmu hingga membuatku menangis." Ucap Sungmin sambil memegang mata kanannya yang sembab.

Sungmin selesai menyisir dan sedikit memberi bedak. Setelah semua selesai, Sungmin turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan tentunya.

Sungmin turun tangga dengan kepala tertunduk sehingga samping mukanya tertutup oleh rambut panjang miliknya. Sungmin duduk di sebelah adiknya, Sungjin. Kepalanya masih tertunduk membuat ke dua sisi rambutnya menutup wajahnya.

"_Noona_ kenapa?" tanya adiknya, Sungjin. Sungmin menggeleng.

Sungjin yang tidak puas akan jawaban Sungmin itu pun akhirnya mengangkat rambut sebelah kanan Sungmin –Sungjin duduk di sebelah kanan Sungmin-.

"Ih, jangan rusak rambutku!" seru Sungmin. Tanpa ia sadari, dia telah mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengeplak tangan adiknya, Sungjin.

Sontak Sungjin melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sungmin.

"Aish _Noona_, kenapa memukulku?" Sungjin mengelus tangannya yang tadi dipukul.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungjin. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Sungjin masih cemberut dan menatap Sungmin. Sungjin terkejut saat melihat mata Sungmin yang sembab.

"_Noona..._" panggil Sungjin.

"Apa?" semprot Sungmin masih dengan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tanganya.

"Kenapa dengan mata _noona_?" mendengar ucapan Sungjin membuat kedua orang tua Sungmin yang tadi mendiamkan kedua anaknya berkelahi itu pun melihat ke wajah Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya ke mata.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Sungmin gelagapan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak karena menangis.

"Ah, _noona_ tadi malam menangis ya..? Aku tau pasti gara-gara _namja_ yang biasa bersama _noona_ itukan..? _Noona_ pasti di putusin..?" goda Sungjin dengan pertanyaan yang menderedet.

"Benarkah, _chagi_?" tanya _Umma_ Sungmin.

"Tidak benar kok _Umma_. Jangan percaya ucapan Sungjin." Sungmin masih menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Jujur saja~" goda Sungjin sambil mencolek-colek lengan _Noona_nya itu. Sungmin semakin menunduk entah menahan kesal atau malu. "Nama _namja_ itu kalau tidak salah. Kyu... ehm... Kyu..." Sungjin berpikir sejenak. "Oh iya!" seru Sungjin setelah ingat. "Kyu— ehmmppp...ehmmppp..." belum sempat Sungjin menyebut nama 'Kyuhyun', Sungmin membekap mulut Sungjin. Hingga Sungjin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Siapa yang kamu maksud, Sungjin?" tanya _Appa_ Sungmin penasaran.

"_Ani Appa_. Jangan percaya dengan Sungjin!" Sungmin berteriak kalap sambil menatap _Appa_nya. "Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak ada masalah kok." Ucap Sungmin yang tanpa ia sadari telah menyebut nama 'Kyuhyun'.

Sungmin langsung menyadari ucapannya tadi. Dia langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungjin langsung melepas paksa tangan Sungmin yang tadi membekapnya.

"Nah itu nama _namja_nya. KYUHYUN!" sekarang Sungjin yang berteriak penuh kemenangan. "Hahahaha... Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... hahaha..." Sungjin semakin gencar mengoda Sungmin.

"Yah... berhenti menggodaku...!" seru Sungmin kesal.

.

_Skip time..._

.

.

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, Sungmin langsung pergi ke pertokoan yang menjual PSP. Ternyata usahanya untuk berhemat selama satu bulan pun berbuah manis. Dia berhasil mengumpulkan uang yang cukup banyak yah, walaupun sedikit UNIKO atau Usaha Nipu Kolot. Jangan di tiru perbuatan ini!

Setelah membeli PSP, Sungmin berniat ke taman. Tempat biasa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun satu bulan yang lalu bersama. Entah ada dorongan apa hingga membuat Sungmin sangat ingin pergi ke situ.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Entah mengapa aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sana.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari sekolah sampai taman -yang biasa aku dan Sungmin _noona_ bersama- membuatku sedikit bosan. Aku melihat kaleng bekas yang tergeletak di di depanku. Tanpa basa-basi aku tendang saja kaleng bekas itu.

PRAK...

Aku merasa kaleng itu mengenai seseorang. Aku menyipitkan mataku, melihat apa benar perkiraanku bahwa kaleng itu terkena orang.

"Siapa yang melemparnya?" teriak seseorang.

Dari suaranya aku bisa menebak. Bahwa suara ini adalah suara _namja_.

"Mampus, kena orang." Ucapku mulai gusar.

"Siapa yang berani melepar keleng bekas ini ke kepalaku, eoh?" suara itu terdengar lagi dan terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahku yang sedang berdiri tidak tenang, gusar.

"Saatnya kabur!" seruku.

Aku berbalikkan badanku hendak kabur tapi, aku merasa ada yang menarik kerah belakang seragamku.

"Mau kemana kau bocah?" tanya seseorang di belakangku.

Aku mentenggokkan kepalaku ke belakang. Melihat siapa yang menarik kerahku dan bertanya padaku.

Aku tercengang saat melihat wajah orang yang menarik kerahku. Bukan. Bukan karena orang yang menarik kerahku itu tampan. Tapi, wajahnya yang menyeramakan. Matanya belo, kulitnya hitam, hidungnya mancung, berbadan besar, dan berkumis. Oh ya, jangan lupakan badannya yang berotot itu, menambah efek menyeramkan yang ada pada dirinya. Kalau di lihat dia bukan orang Korea.

"Mau... ehm... mau..." jawabku sedikit bergemetar.

"Mau apa, huh?" tanya _namja_ berotot yang menarik kerah belakang seragamku.

Dia membalikkan tubuhku supaya menghadap ke dirinya. Tepat saat aku menghadap ke _namja_ berotot itu. ke dua tangan berototnya menarik kerahku ke atas hingga membuat kakiku tidak berpijak pada tanah lagi.

"Berani kau melawanku bocah?" teriaknya tepat di wajahku.

Bau nafasnya membuatku ingin muntah. "A-aku ti-tidak sengaja..." ucapku kesusahan.

Selain aku cukup tercekik, aku juga harus menahan bau mulut orang yang berada di depanku ini.

"Tidak sengaja kau bilang? !" tanyanya sambil mencengkram erat keras seragamku.

Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa dengan bau mulut orang ini? Ok, aku tidak masalah dengan badanku yang terangkat tapi, bau mulutnya ini membuatku ingin muntah. Badanku yang sedikit terangkat membuat wajahku berada persis di hadapan wajahnya. Membuat hidungku berjarak cukup dekat dengan mulutnya.

Aku mencari ide supaya bisa terlepas dari situasi ini. Aku mengayunkan kakiku yang tidak berpijak ke tanah.

TRING..,. ide brilian muncul di kepalaku.

Kenapa tidak aku gunakan saja kakiku untuk menendang _'itu'_ nya? Pasti sangat ampuh. Tapi... dia 'kan berotot. Apa _'itu'_ nya juga berotot? Eh, tunggu kenapa jadi melenceng ke sini?

_Oke_, fokus lagi. Sekarang aku harus menendangnya. Aku mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalanku sebelum menendangnya.

"Keanapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" tanya orang yang masih setia mencengkram ke dua kerahku hingga membuatku terangkat ini.

Aku semakin mengayunkan kakiku. Dalam hati aku sudah mulai berhitung.

1

2

3

DUG... sukses aku menendang _'itu'_ nya. HORE!

"Aw..." dia merintih kesakitan sambil memegang _'itu'_ nya yang baru aku tendang. Secara otomatis pula itu membuat cengkraman pada kerahku terlepas.

BRUK... aku terjatuh ke trotoar dengan pantat terlebih dahulu.

"Aduh..." aku mengaduh sampil mengelus-elus pantatku.

Aku meliahat _namja_ berotot yang tadi mengangkatku itu. Senyum _smirk_ semakin aku perlihatkan tatakala aku melihatnya dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya yang seolah menutup _'itu'_ nya sendiri.

"Hahaha... rasain tuh...pasti rasanya mantap! Hahaha..." tawaku pecah saat melihat orang yang di hadapanku ini begitu kesakitan.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" teriaknya sangat keras hingga mampu membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

'_Mampus. Ngamuk lagi... oke, saatnya kabur...'_ batinku.

Aku mengambil persiapan untuk kabur. Perlahan aku mulai berdiri.

"KABUR!" seruku sambil berlari.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?" teriak _namja_ yang tadi aku tendang.

"KABURLAH! Wweekkk..." aku lari sambil memeletkan lidahku.

"HEY, JANGAN KABUR!" teriak _namja_ berotot tadi dan mulai mengejarku.

Aku yang melihatnya mengejarku sempat terkejut.

'_Bukankah tadi aku menendang 'itu' nya? Tapi, kenapa dia sekarang bisa mengejarku? Berati benar ucapanku tadi. Bahwa 'itu' nya juga berotot.' _Batinku ngaco. Sepertinya.

Aku mulai berlari lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Berusaha kabur agar tidak tertangkap. Semoga aku selamat.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

Aku pergi ke taman dengan jinjingan kecil di tanganku. Aku melihat seseorang berlari ke arahku dengan kecepatan penuh. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal postur tubuh seperti orang yang sedang berlari ke arahku ini. Aku menyipitkan mataku, mempertajam indera pengelihatanku. Benar, aku kenal dengan postur tubuh orang yang berlari kearahku ini.

"KYUHYUN!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tanganku, bermaksud mengucapkan _'Hai'_.

"MINNIE _NOONA_!" teriaknya. Tapi, kenapa tangannya seolah menyuruhku untuk minggir. Seharusnya dia kan membalas lambaian tanganku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, bingung. Kyuhyun semakin dekat berlari ke arahku. Tepat saat Kyuhyun hampir tiba di hadapanku, dia menarik tanganku dan ikut berlari dengannya.

"Hey, kenapa kau berlari-lari?" tanyaku sambil berlari bersama Kyuhyun.

"Nanti aku je—" ucapan Kyuhyun terpurus saat mendengar...

"JANGAN LARI KAU BOCAH!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku.

Sepertinya aku tau kenapa Kyuhyun berlari sekencang ini. Mendengar teriakkan tadi membuat Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan larinya yang secara tidak langsung aku pun ikut menambah kecepatan lariku.

.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun terus berlari. Masuk ke gang satu keluar ke gang lain dan itu terus seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya sosok yang tadi mengejarku dan Kyuhyun pun sepertinya tidak lagi mengejarku dan Kyuhyun.

Kami menghentikan lari kami dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengandengku. Kyuhyun melihat ke belakang.

"Se-sepertinya... hosh... diahhh... tidak.. mengejar kita lagihh... hosh.." ucapnya di tengah nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Syu-syukurlah..." ucapku juga sama, tersenggal-senggal.

Hening. Kami hanya saling diam dan mengatur nafas kami agar kembali normal tapi, tangan Kyuhyun masih menggandeng tanganku.

Cukup lama kami diam hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun memulai membuka pembicaraan ini.

"Kau haus?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang sudah normal. Aku mengganguk.

"_Kajjia_, kita beli minum." Ajak Kyuhyun tanpa melepas tautan tangannya. Aku hanya menurut.

.

.

_**Di restoran..**_

.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun memesan minuman. Kyuhyun meminum minuman yang dingin sedangkan aku yang biasa saja.

"Kenapa tidak minum yang dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela acara minum ini.

"Aku sedang datang bulan." Ucapku. Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kenapa kamu di kejar-kejar orang itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan menceritakan. Asalkan kau jangan tertawa." Ucapnya serius. Aku mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mulai cerita dan aku mendengar sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Ucap Kyuhyun di akhir ceritanya.

"Hahahaha... kau lucu sekali hahaha... salahmu sendiri menendangnya. Akhirnya dia marah kan hahahaha..." aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Yah... _Noona_ berhentilah tertawa!" Ucap Kyuhyun sebal.

Aku pun berusaha menghentikan tawaku, "Terus, kenapa kau berniat ke taman?" tanyaku setelah tawaku sudah bisa di berhentikan.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

Sungmin menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun atas pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia lontarkan secara spontan itu.

"Karena aku merindukanmu, Minnie _Noona_. Jadi aku ke taman saja." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Sungmin tercengang dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, "Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Semburat merah keluar dari ke dua pipi _chubby_nya. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin berteriak kegirangan saat mendengar perkataan dari Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi, itu urung ia lakukan. Dia masih memiliki malu.

"Apa yang Minnie _Noona_ bawa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat barang bawaan Sungmin.

"Oh, ini," Sungmin mendorong barang yang di bawanya ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Milikmu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Miliku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, milikmu, PSPmu." Ucap Sungmin.

"PSP? Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk meyakinkan. Dengan mata berbinar, Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan itu. "Benar, PSP." Kyuhyun memengang itu dengan senangnya. Seperti anak kecil saja.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Sungmin. Kyuhyun sekarang berdiri di sebelah Sungmin. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dari samping.

"_Gomawo Noona. Saranghae~_"

Chu~

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin kilat. Sungmin hanya bisa diam, _shock_.

.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeli minum dan setelah Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin –walaupun kilat- mereka hanya saling diam.

Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan ke rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Walaupun di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam tanpa ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Sungmin.

"Sudah sampai rupanya." Ucap Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan tautan mereka pun terpaksa protes. "Kyu, tanganmu." Ucap Sungmin sedikit tidak rela di nada ucapannya itu.

Kyuhyun pun sama. Dia sangat tidak iklas saat melepas tautan tanganya dari tangan Sungmin.

"A-aku mau masuk dulu." Pamit Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan.

"_Noona!_" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya erat. Sungmin diam tidak membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Sugmin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perbatasan bahu dan leher Sungmin.

Sungmin akhirnya membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, masih di posisi yang sama.

"Aku juga." Jawab Sungmin, masih di posisi yang sama.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun masih sama.

"Aku juga." Jawab Sungim masih sama.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun masih di posisi yang sama.

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak menjawab itu pun melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap manik mata Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab 'aku juga' ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab kalau kau hanya mengucapkannya secara tidak serius." jawab Sungmin yang ikut menatap manik mata Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Aku tidak serius mengucapkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya mengulang perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk. "Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? bukankah tadi saat di restoran aku juga mengatakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tadi kau mengatakkannya karena aku memberimu PSP. Mungkin kau hanya terbawa suasana." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku berkata serius, Minnie _Noona_." ucap Kyuhyun serius. Sungmin bergeming. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harapan.

Sungmin hanya diam dengan mata yang menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun. Mencari, apa di sana ada kebohongan yang terselip? Jawabannya TIDAK. Kyuhyun benar-benar serius mengatakan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Saat melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"_Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo._" Ucap Kyuhyun masih berpelukan.

"_Nado saranghae._" Jawab Sungmin.

.

.

_**SKIP TIME...**_

.

.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berjalan 6 bulan belakangan. Tidak ada halangan yang berarti. Keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sungjin pun sudah sangat mengenal Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, ayo kita main _game_! Aku punya _game_ terbaru, lho." Ucap Sungjin sambil mengangkat kaset game terbarunya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berada di rumah Sungmin. Seperti biasa, dia harus mengajari Sungmin dalam hal pelajaran. Ini di karenakan mereka sudah kelas 3 dan harus persiapan untuk ujian.

"Benarkah kau punya kaset _game_ baru?" tanya Kyuhyun berbinar.

Sungmin yang merasa sebentar lagi akan di diamkan itu pun semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Iya, aku punya _game_ baru. Ayo kita bermain, _hyung_!" Ajak Sungjin.

"_Oke_, kita _battle_." Ucap Kyuhyun senang dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya begitu saja.

"Aku di cuekin." Ucap Sungmin sebal.

Sungmin melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai _battle game_ dengan Sungjin.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" panggil Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun cuek.

"Kau 'kan ingin mengajariku. Kenapa malah bermain _game_?" Sungmin bertanya ke Kyuhyun.

"Ish, _Noona_ cerewet. Belajar sendiri sana!" usir Sungjin.

Sungmin semakin merengut.

"Baiklah. Aku belajar SENDIRI!" Sungmin berkata dan menekan kata terakhirnya.

Sungmin berjalan ke kamarnya dengan kaki yang di hentakkan dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras.

BLAM...

"Sepertinya _Noona_ mu marah." Ucap Kyuhyun ke Sungjin tanpa mengalihkan aktivitas mereka, _battle game_.

"Besok juga sudah tidak akan marah." Jawab Sungjin santai. Mereka tetap bermain _game_.

.

.

Ternyata salah. Ucapan Sungjin salah. Sungmin ngambek total ke Kyuhyun selama 2 hari ini. Sungmin tidak membalas pesan Kyuhyun, tidak mengangkat telepon dari Kyuhyun, dan kalau ketemu Sungmin hanya diam saja.

Kyuhyun sekarang sedang berada di rumah Sungmin. Beruntung rumah Sungmin sedang kosong. _Appa_nya sibuk berkerja, _Umma_nya sibuk dengan acara bhakti sosialnya, dan adiknya, Sungjin. Dia sibuk bermain futsal dengan temannya.

"Aku tidak akan duduk kalau kau tidak mau menerima ajakkan ku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di hadapan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Terserah, aku tidak akan mau." Jawab Sungmin.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berusaha membuat ngambek Sungmin hilang. Tapi gagal. Sungmin masih ngambek. Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan keliling Seoul. JJS gitu maksudnya, Jalan-Jalan Sore.

Kyuhyun terus berdiri. Sudah 2 jam Kyuhyun berdiri. Beruntung sekarang masih pukul 17.00 KST. Apa itu masih termasuk sore?

Wajah Kyuhyun mulai pucat, kakinya pun sedikit di tekuk. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berdiri itu pun sedikit bosan.

"Baiklah, aku mau menerima ajakanmu." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

Mendengar ucap Sungmin itu pun akhirnya langsung menegakkan badannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun senang. Sungmin mengangguk, malas. "_Oke_, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. Dapat dari mana tenanga Kyuhyun hingga bisa menarik Sungmin?

"Aku belum ganti baju." Ucap Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja seperti itu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar jalan-jalan berkeliling kota Seoul. Sekarang suasana sangat ramai. Kyuhyun masih setia menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Sungmin masih cemberut.

"Kenapa cemberut terus?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"Masih marah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. dan Sungmin hanya diam, lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Sungmin masih marah. Itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Setiap sudut penuh dengan orang –waktu pulang kantor-. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Sungmin dan berjalan mendekati segerombolan band jalanan.

Sungmin diam melihat Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu ke salah satu band jalanan itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah dan mulai menyanyikan suatu lagu.

Di mulai dengan suara gitar arccustic yang sangat bagus, tepuk tangan dari anggota band tersebut. Tepuk tangan yang menghasilkan nada.

_Love, oh baby my girl_

_Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areum dawoon_

_Naui shinbu jushin suhnmul_

_Haengbokh angayo geudaeui_

_Gagman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo_

_Gagman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido_

_Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehal geyo _

Salah satu vokalis dari band ini mulai menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang bisa di tebak adalah lagu '_Marry U'_. Suara sang vokalis itu membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat, berhenti untuk melihat dan mulai mengerumuni tempat itu, menonton. Sungmin hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat aksi Kyuhyun ini. Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi bagian ini.

_Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal_

_Pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh_

_Would you marry me?_

_Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh _

_Saragago shipuh_

_Geudaega jami deul ddaemada_

_Nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh_

_Would you marry me?_

Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Dan di lanjutkan oleh vokalis band itu.

_Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhae jullae?_

Kyuhyun kmbali melanjutkan nyanyinya di bagian ini. Dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan sebucket bunga di tangannya yang tentu saja sudah di rencanakan olehnya.

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do)_

_Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (i do)_

_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhn suh (i do)_

_Nuhreul jikyuh julge, my love_

Penonton yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa mengikuti nyanyian –pelan- dan menggerakkan kepalanya sesuai irama. Begitu banyak penonton di situ yang melihat dan mengerumuni Sungmin. Kyuhyun tiba di hadapan Sungmin dan memberikan bucket bunga itu. Ia mulai mengeluarkan cincin yang di bawanya dan berlutut dengan satu lutut yang diguankan sebagai tumpuannya.

_Hayan dressreul ibeun geudae_

_Tuxedoreul ibeun naui moseup_

_Balguhreumeul matchmyuh guhdneun _

_Woori juh dalnimgwa byure, I swear_

_Guhjitmal shiruh uishim shiruh_

_Saranghaneun naui gongju_

_Stay with me_

Lirik lagu di atas adalah _backsound_nya.

"_So_, Lee Sungmin. _Would you marry me?" _tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka kotak cincin.

Semua yang berada di situ mulai berteriak, "TERIMA, TERIMA, TERIMA!"

Sungmin melihat ke manik mata Kyuhyun. Lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

"_Yes, I would._" Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat bahagia dan memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sungmin dan berdiri.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sungmin.

"_Saranghae,_ Lee Sungmin. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

"_Nado saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan mereka pun kembali berciuman. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka yang secara tidak langsung menjadi penonton itu pun hanya bisa terharu.

.

.

FIN

Akhirnya selesai juga nih FF. Maaf mengecewakan...

Saya tau kok ini mengecewakan. Jujur sempet miskin ide waktu mau ngelanjutin FF ini. Untungnya ada tempat yang selalu menjadi sumber inspirasi/sumber ngehayal. Tempat itu adalah KAMAR MANDI. #PLAK. NCnya Skuelnya ya...

.

.

Makasih yang udh review. Maaf ga bisa bales satu2.

.

**AngelaMinBaby, nobinobi, HyunMing joo, ****rainy hearT****, jiyomax, Chikyumin, Cho Miku, ****Samantha Lau****, caxiebum, vaslissa ton epgeion, Choi Wonsa, Aya'kyu, ****KarooMinnie****, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, Honey ann, ankim, Hyeri, Mrs. Cassanova HyukJae, melani kyuminElfsha, chagyumin, amalia bilhikmah, beibhy kyuminalways89, siticho, Sung Hye Ah, imsmL, yjhs, Riyu, choi hyekyung, hyukkiefee, ****Lee Miinzu****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, , Yui miniming**


	8. Chapter 8

**Because Of You**

**.**

**Rated : M **

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, dll. **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ADA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

.

.

5 bulan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah dilaksanakan (mereka menikah setelah lulus SMA). Tapi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum pernah bercinta. Saat pasangan baru akan melakukan 'itu' di malam pertama, maka itu tidak berlalu bagi mereka; Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Saat malam pertama dan Kyuhyun meminta 'jatahnya' ke Sungmin, Sungmin menolak. Sungmin beralasan bahwa dia lelah karena harus menyambut tamu yang sangat bajibun. _Oke_, di sini Kyuhyun memakluminya. Hari berikutnya Sungmin malah tertidur terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun meminta 'jatahnya'. Hari berikutnya lagi, Sungmin beralasan bahwa dia sedang mendapat tamu atau datang bulan. Kembali, Kyuhyun memakluminya. Hari-hari berikutnya Sungmin terus saja memberi alasan yang bagus hingga membuat Kyuhyun harus pasrah tidak mendapat 'jatahnya'.

Mereka berdua tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di ruang keluarga milik keluarga Cho. Rumah itu sedang sepi. _Eomma_ Kyuhyun sedang mengikuti bhakti sosial bersama dengan _Eomma_nya Sungmin. Sedangkan Ahra, dia sekarang tinggal bersama suaminya yang tentunya ikut bersama suaminya yang tinggal di Amerika. (Cho Ahra menikah 3 bulan sebelum KyuMin menikah).

.

.

Sungmin sekarang sedang serius menonton TV sambil memakan cemilan yang tersedia di meja. Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan PSPnya. Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak bekerja karena sekarang sedang _weeked_. Kyuhyun berkerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Sungmin dan menjabat menjadi direktur. Kyuhyun masuk ke perusaahan dan mendapatkan jabatan itu bukan karena Sungmin, melainkan karena usahanya dan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Hah..." Kyuhyun mendesah kesal saat dilayar PSPnya tertampang tulisan _'GAME OVER'_. Sungguh tulisan yang sangat dibenci seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "MENYEBALKAN!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melempar PSPnya di sofa yang berada di samping kirinya –samping kanan itu tempat Sungmin- (Sofa yang diduduki Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sofa yang panjang).

Sungmin berhenti makan cemilannya karena habis. Saat mendengar seruan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya setelah itu dia acuh dan kembali menonton TV. Kyuhyun tidak berminat bermain PSP lagi. Dia malah tiduran dengan paha Sungmin yang seolah menjadi bantalnya. Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin supaya mengelus-elus rambutnya. Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun itu pun akhirnya melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun minta.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Ming..." panggil Kyuhyun, tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm.." Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan deheman. Sekarang Sungmin sedang menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap dalam mata indah Sungmin.

"Sudah lima bulan kita menikah," ucap Kyuhyun belum selesai.

"_Ne_, aku tau. Terus kenapa?" tanya Sungmin masih mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kita belum pernah bercinta?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_. Sungmin menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mengelus-elusnya dan tersenyum simpul lalu melanjutkan kembali mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurep dan menatap wajah Sungmin. "_Wae?_" tanya Kyuhyun meminta jawaban.

Sungmin nampak sedang berpikir, "Kenapa ya?" tanya Sungmin balik. Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawaban Sungmin. "Karena kau masih bocah." Jawab Sungmin bercanda tapi mampu membuat Kyuhyun jengkel. Kyuhyun langsung duduk sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku masih bocah? Aku ini sudah lulus SMA bahkan aku ini sudah menikah dan aku ini adalah suamimu!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Karena kau lebih mudah dariku." Jawab Sungmin enteng.

"Oh, apa karena itu? _Oke_, kalau karena itu, kenapa kau mau menikah denganku, huh?" Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Bu..bukan maksudku u—" ucapan Sungmin terputus oleh ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau menikah denganku dan menyesali pernikahan ini, kita selesaikan saja pernikahan ini. Biar aku yang mengurus perceraian ini, kau tunggu hasil dan menunggu panggilan dari pengadilan saja!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengatakan itu dengan tatapan tajam dan omongan yang dingin. Dia sangat marah, bahkan sangat marah.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang menggangga tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar entah kemana. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah mendinginkan pikirannya dan menenagkan hatinya, mungkin ke _game center_ bisa membuat pikirannya tenang.

Kita kembali ke Sungmin. Sekarang Sungmin masih masih duduk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Dia menangis. Air mata yang sudah ditahan sedari tadi olehnya itu pun akhirnya jatuh, membasahi ke dua pipi _chubby_nya.

"Hiks... bu-bukan hiks... begitu mak-maksudku Kyuh... hiks... a-aku hanya takut..." ucap Sungmin terbata-bata di tangah isakkan tangisnya.

.

.

_**Malam harinya..**_

.

.

Dddrrrtt...dddrrrttt...

.

.

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar menandakan 1 pesan masuk ke ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya. Sungmin membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

|_From : Eomma..._

_Chagi, Eomma_ tidak bisa pulang sekarang. _Eomma _disuruh _Eomma_mu untuk meninginap di rumahmu. Tidak papa kan _eomma_ menginap sehari? Besok _eomma_ baru akan pulang. Jangan lupa sebelum tidur kunci rumah dulu! Jangan seperti biasa kau tidak menguncinya! Ingat di rumah kita tidak ada satpam.

Begitulah pesan singkat yang di kirimkan sang mertua, _Eomma_ Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jadi nanti malam hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun saja di sini." Sungmin melihat jam yang ada diponsel yang masih digenggamnya, "Sudah malam begini dia belum pulang. Kemana saja dia ini?" Sungmin bicara sendiri. Dia menaruh ponselnya dimeja yang ada di dekatnya –dia berada di ruang TV-.

Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00 KST. Hey, walaupun ini belum terlalu larut malam, tapi sebagai istri yang baik kita berhak khawatir, bukan?

"Aku pulang..." suara itu terdengar dari pintu masuk rumah ini.

"Nah itu Kyuhyun." Sungmin berbinar senang saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari kecil dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "D—"

"Aku sudah mengurus perceraian kita dan kita hanya perlu menunggu panggilan dari pengadilan saja." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. Dia melenggang pergi begitu saja ke kamar.

"Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lemah. Tentu itu tidak di dengar oleh pihak yang dipanggil.

.

.

Sungmin masuk ke kamar miliknya dan Kyuhyun. Matanya melihat ke ranjang yang terdapat gundukkan yang sudah terjawab pasti ada Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Sungmin lembut sambil sedikit mengguncang-guncang lengan Kyuhyun yang tertutup selimut.

"..." diam tidak ada sautan sama sekali dari dalam gundukkan itu.

"_Mianhae_... " ucap Sungmin lemah. Kyuhyun masih bergeming.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertutup selimut dari samping. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dipunggung sang suami yang tertutup oleh selimut.

"_Mianhe_, bukan maksudku menyesal dalam pernikahan ini. Kau tau bukan bahwa aku sangat amat mencintaimu. Jadi mana mungkin aku menyesali pernikahan ini. Aku meng—"

"Benar kau tidak menyesal?" tanya seseorang dari dalam gundukkan itu,Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan menurunkan selimut itu sebatas dada, hingga membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan tangan Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku, Cho Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun, lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku menyesal, mungkin aku tidak akan mau dipanggil dengan sebutan Cho Sungmin. Lebih baik aku dipanggil dengan sebutan Lee Sungmin kalau aku menyesal. Tapi, kau lihat sendirikan kalau aku senang dipanggil dengan sebutan Cho Sungmin." Jelas Sungmin semakin memperdalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada suaminya, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, "Lantas kenapa kau tidak mau bercinta denganku? Bukankah kita sudah sah sebagai suami istri. Lalu, kenapa kau tetap tidak mau melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya takut, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin masih melihat mata Kyuhyun.

"Takut kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku takut sakit waktu kita melakukan _'itu'_." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, memaksa Sungmin agar menatap matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sungmin.

"Kata siapa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut dengan ujung hidung mereka yang bersentuhan.

"..." bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah melemparkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain.

"Iya aku tau ini pertama bagimu. Begitu pula denganku. Tapi kita kan sudah sah secara hukum dan agama sebagai suami istri, jadi kita sudah diperbolehkan melakukan_ 'itu'_. Lagi pula apa kau tidak ingin memiliki anak?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan lembut.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, " Tentu saja aku ingin memiliki anak, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Nah, kalau kau ingin memiliki anak, inilah salah satunya. Salah satu proses membuat anak adalah dengan kegiatan bercinta itu." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Ssssttt..." Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Sungmin, membuat Sungmin bungkam. "dengarkan aku, Cho Sungmin! Aku janji, saat aku melakukan _'itu'_, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. _Otte_?" Kyuhyun mulai membujuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurunkan jari telunjuknya dari bibir Sungmin, mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benar kau akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak sakit?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne_, _yakhsokejwo_. (ya, aku janji)" Ucap Kyuhyun. "Ini juga usaha supaya kita memiliki anak." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ba-baiklah, kita coba." Jawab Sungmin ragu sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat dagu Sungmin, menatap manik mata itu lagi. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Dia berdiri dari ranjang itu. "Aku akan tidur di kamar _noona_ku. Aku takut saat melihatmu tertidur, aku akan menyerangmu." Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu masuk kamar ini.

'Cklek' pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

GREP..

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Aku siap melakukan ini." Jawab Sungmin mantap.

Kyuhyun _shock_ saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin berusan. _'Setengah rencana berhasil,'_ batin Kyuhyun bangga. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan memegang ke dua bahu Sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dari badan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau melihat sang pemegang, Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan memakasamu, _chagiya_." Jawab Kyuhyun pura-pura bijak.

"Aku benar-benar siap, Kyuhyunie!" jawab Sungmin mantap.

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Sungmin mengangguk.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sedikit menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin. Satu hal yang sedari tadi ditujunya adalah bibir berbentuk 'M' milik istrinya.

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya itu pun sontak memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima ciuman dari sang suami, Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit melumat bibir bawah Sungmin, menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti itu pun sedikit membuka mulutnya dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukkan lidah itu ke gua lembab yang tak lain adalah mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun digunakannya untuk menarik pinggang Sungmin agar mendekat dengannnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang tengkuk belakang Sungmin, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Suara keciplak saliva mengiringi ciuman itu.

Payudara Sungmin yang bisa terbilang besar itu menjadi penghalang tubuh mereka agar menempel sempurna tampa jarak. Lidah mereka saling bertarung di dalam. Tapi Sungmin harus mengakui kehebatan ciuman Kyuhyun. Lidah Sungmin sedang di hisap kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mmmpp... cpk.. cpk.." erang Sungmin tertahan.

'_Kau terkena jabakanku, Cho Sungmin.' _Batin Kyuhyun senang.

.

.

"Uungghh... aahh... Kyuh... ooohh... jang.. gan.. dihhh situhh... terushh..." ucap Sungmin di tengah desahannya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin di atas ranjang. Masa bodoh dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka, walau tidak terbuka seutuhnya tapi tetap saja terbuka. Toh di rumah ini juga tidak oda orang. Benar bukan?

Sedari tadi kain yang menempel tubuh keduanya masih terpakai. Dan sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya bermain di daerah telinga, bibir, dan leher Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin sudah bengkak karena ciuman, telinganya juga sudah basah karena bekas saliva Kyuhyun yang mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin, lehernya sudah penuh dengan _kissmark_ yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang sebentar.

Sungmin hanya mampu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan hanya mampu mendesah. Menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Kyuhyun terus saja menghisap dan mengigit leher putih yang sekarang tidak putih milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhenti melakukan hisapan pada leher Sungmin. Matanya terfokus dengan kancing piyama yang sebentar lagi akan ia buka. Benar, Kyuhyun mulai melepas kancing piyama Sungmin. Setelah kancing itu terlepas semua, Kyuhyun membuang piyama itu begitu saja. Kyuhyun memandang takjub dua bongkahan besar yang tertutup oleh bra pink milik Sungmin. Entah bra itu yang kekecilan atau memang payudara Sungmin yang besar. Tapi sungguh! Payudara itu terlihat seperti ingin mencuat keluar dari tempatnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun melepas pengait bra Sungmin. Dalam sekejap bra itu menggendor karena sudah tidak terkait sama sekali. Kyuhyun melepas bra Sungmin dan membuangnya (lagi) ke sembarang arah. Hingga membuat tubuh bagian atas Sungmin tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memandang takjub dua bongkahan yang sudah tidak tertutup oleh apapun itu. Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam itu pun mulai merasa aneh saat Kyuhyun hanya memandang takjub payudaranya yang sudah tidak tertutup oleh apapun itu.

Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa payudaraku kurang besar?" tanya Sungmin sambil berusaha menutup payudaranya.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menepis tangan Sungmin agar menjauh dari payudara milik Sungmin sendiri.

"_Ani yeobo._ Payudaramu sangat besar.." ucap Kyuhyun seduktif.

Kyuhyun mulai memijit dua buah dada Sungmin lembut. Pijitan lembut itu membuat Sungmin semakin tidak tahan untuk mendesah. Tubuhnya benar-benar sensitive.

"Aaahhh... sshh.. Kyuh... lebih keras..." perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurut. Kyuhyun menambah intensitas remasannya ke payudara Sungmin.

Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan satu tangannya yang digunakan untuk merekas payudara kanan Sungmin, sebelah kiri payudara Sungmin yang sekarang _nipple_nya sudah meneggang karena tengah di mainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sekarang _nipple_ itu tengah di kulum oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Di hisap payudara itu seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kiri Kyuhun digunakan untuk menyusup ke celana piyama longgar milik Sungmin. Tangan itu tengah mengelus-elus bibir vagina Sungmin.

"Aaahh... Kyuhhh... ja-jangan meng-godakuhhh..." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan susah payah.

"Aahh... Kyuh...sshhh...oohh..." Sungmin mendesah lagi.

Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan tangannya yang telah mengelus-elus bibir kewanitaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya mengerjai tubuh Sungmin. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun melepas celana piyama yang sekaligus celana dalam Sungmin. _Good! Sungmin totallity naked!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya itu. Kyuhyun mulai menjulurkan kedua tangannya hendak meremas payudara Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun jauh-jauh.

"_Wae?_" tanya Kyuhyun. Rupaya dia tidak terima atas penolakkan Sungmin ini.

"Kau curang, Kyu. Kau tau, aku sudah tidak menggunakan apapun yang menutupi tubuhku ini. tapi kau..." Sungmin memberi jeda di ucapannya ini. "Kau masih mengunakan pakaianmu dengan lengkap." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Jadi kau ingin aku _totallity naked_ juga?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu. Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya saat melihat Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu. Kyuhyun mulai melepas kancing bajunya satu persatu hingga tubuhnya naked. Kyuhyun membuang kemeja itu ke sembarang arah.

Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di atas Sungmin dengan bertumpu pada lututnya itu pun mulai memerintah Sungmin, "Lepaskan celanaku!" perintah Kyuhyun telak.

Sungmin menurut dan melakukan apa yang di perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai menurunkan celana Kyuhyun dengan mata yang ia pejamkan. Sungmin menurunkan celana Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang lambat. Setelah melepas celana itu, Sungmin langsung membuka matanya yang tadi ia pejamkan.

Matanya langsung berhadapan langsung dengan _junior_ Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggangga lebar, matanya membulat sempurna dan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Apa yang membuat Sungmin seperti itu? Jawabnya ada pada Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya _junior_ Kyuhyun.

_Junior_ Kyuhyun terlepas dari kain yang menutupnya dan itu langsung membuat _junior_ Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang itu pun langsung mengacung sempurna. Posisi Sungmin yang ada di bawah dan posisi Kyuhyun yang ada di atasnya, membuat _junior_ Kyuhyun tepat mengacung di hadapan wajah Sungmin.

"Jangan hanya dipandangi! Hisaplah!" Kyuhyun memerintah lagi.

Sungmin bergeming. Mulutnya masih menggangga dan matanya pun tidak berkedip, sama seperti posisi yang tadi.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit ditinggikan itu, membuat Sungmin akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai, "Sekarang cepat kulumlah!" perintah Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ha? Ma—" ucapan Sungmin terputus.

Ucapan Sungmin terputus karena tepat saat itu Kyuhyun memasukkan _junior_nya ke mulut Sungmin dengan paksa.

"Sekarang kulum!" perintah Kyuhyun entah sudah keberapa kali.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit merasa risih dengan ini. Tapi Sungmin tetap menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, menghisap _junior_ Kyuhyun.

Hisapan pertama Sungmin melakukannya dengan hisapan yang bisa di bilang lambat. Seolah sedang melakuakn adegan film yang di _slow motion_.

"Aaahhh... Sungmin-ah... _faster_..." perintah Kyuhyun (lagi).

Sungmin menambah intensitas kulumannya terhadap _junior_ Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin yang mulai terbiasa dengan keluar masuknya _junior_ Kyuhyun dalam mulutnya itu, Sungmin juga merasa sudah tidak jijik dan memambah intensitas kulumannya. Posisi Kyuhyun yang masih _on top_ hanya mampu melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan cara mendesah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aaahh... sshhh... yyeess... begitu... Ming..." Kyuhyun mendesah.

Entah kenapa saat mendengar desahan Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa senang. Sungmin terus menghisap, mengulum, melakukan _blow job_ hingga membuat pipi _chubby_nya berubah menjadi kempot. Lidah di dalam mulut Sungmin tidak bergeming. Lidahnya terus saja bermain mengitari batang _junior_ Kyuhyun, menekan-nekan _junior_ itu dengan lidahnya. Jangan lupa gigi kelinci Sungmin yang secara tidak langsung saling bergesekan dengan kulit _junior_ Kyuhyun dan itu membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

_Junior_ Kyuhyun berdenyut, mengisyaratkan akan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Aaahh... Ming... aahh... lebih... ce... pat... aahh.." Kyuhyun kembali memerintah.

Apa yang di lakukan Sungmin? Tentu saja menurut dengan apa yang di perintahkan Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin menambah tempo hisapannya hingga akhirnya...

"AKH...!" pekik Kyuhyun lega.

Yeah... Kyuhyun telah cum di dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeluarkan _junior_ Kyuhyun dari mulutnya. Mulut Sungmin telah penuh dengan _sperma_ Kyuhyun. _Sperma_ yang banyak itu sedikit meluber dan keluar dari sudut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin masih menggembungkan pipinya, menampung cairan itu dalam mulutnya. Dia belum berniat menelan cairan yang keluar dari _junior_ Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun langsung mencium ganas Sungmin, berbagi cairan yang ada di dalam mulut Sungmin. Setelah puas dengan mencium bibir Sungmin yang sudah bengkak itu, bibir Kyuhyun mulai menuruni leher jenjang Sungmin. Bibir itu masih setia memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di sana. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun kembali turun ke payudara Sungmin. Sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan terhadap leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di payudara Sungmin. Kembali, bibir Kyuhyun turun dan berhenti di pusar Sungmin. Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya di dalam pusar Sungmin, menekan-nekan, memutari pusar Sungmin dengan lidahnya dan itu membuat sensasi geli menjalar dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa meremas, mencengkram seprai yang sudah kusut itu. Kyuhyun melebarkan kaki Sungmin hingga kewanitaannya terlihat jelas. Terlihat kewanitaan Sungmin yang sedikit basah karena _pra cum_. Kyuhyun merangkak hingga wajahnya tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Tahan _ne, chagiya.._" ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya mencium kilat bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu pun, akhirnya mengangguk walau masih terlihat ragu.

Kyuhyun duduk di tengah selangka Sungmin. Juniornya sudah ia arahkan ke kewanitaan Sungmin. Pelahan Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya ke lubang kewanitaan Sungmin.

"AKH... aarrhh..." suara seperti ini meluncur dari mulut Sungmin.

Saat itu pula, Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, semakin meremas seprai yang sudah kusut, dan terakhir menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, sekarang Sungmin kesakitan!

_Junior_ Kyuhyun sudah tertancap di lubang kewanitaan Sungmin. Terlihat di sana cairan berwarna merah (darah) keluar dari kewanitaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memdiamkan _junior_nya yang sudah tertancap di lubang kewanitaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunggu perintah Sungmin untuk memerintahkannya bergerak. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sungmin sedang menahan kesakitan.

Sungmin membuka matanya perahan dan berkata, "Bergeraklah Kyu! Aku siap." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mulai memaju mundurkan _junior_nya. Awalnya Sungmin memang kesakitan saat Kyuhyun melakkan itu. Tapi, perlahan kesakitan itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

.

.

"Aaahhh... Kyu... oooohhh... terus... aaahhh... ssttt... aaahh..." Sungmin terus mendesah kenikmatan saat Kyuhyun terus membobol dirinya.

Entah ini sudah berapa ronde yang mereka berdua lakukan. Kamar yang tadinya rapi sudah amburaul, keringat terus membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aahhh... Ming... kenapah... masihh sempithh.?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun juga merasakan kenikmatan saat _junior_nya terjepit di dalam kewanitaan Sungmin. _Junior_ Kyuhyun seolah-oleh memberikan pijitan-pijitan di sana.

_**Dddrrttt... dddrrrtttt... dddrrttt...**_

_Ponsel_ yang ada di meja nakas dekat ranjang itu terus saja bergetar berkali-kali menandakan akan adanya seseorang yang memanggil.

Kyuhyun terus saja menggenjot Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin sedang meraba meja nakas itu dengan satu tangannya. Setelah ketemu dengan benda yang dicarinya (ponsel), Sungmin langsung mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat ID si penelepon.

"_**Yoboseo, jagi..." **_sapa orang di sana.

"Inihh... aaahhh... siapah...?" tanya Sungmin di tengah desahan kenikmatannya.

"_**Ini eomma chagiya~" **_ucap orang di sana.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Dia mulai melihat nama yang ada di layar ponselnya dan benar. Telepon itu dari mertuanya yang sudah menjadi _eomma_nya juga.

Kyuhyun terus saja melakukan _in-out_nya pada tubuh Sungmin hingga Sungmin tidak tahan untuk mendesah. Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya agar sang mertua tidak mendengar dan bahkan mengetahui apa yang KyuMin lakukan.

"Aish... Kyuhh... berhentihhh duluhhh... aaahh... _eomma_ muhh... menelponhh..." Ucap Sungmin susah payah.

"Akuh... tidak.. pedulihh.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sang mertua yang berarti _eomma_ dari Kyuhyun tersenyum senang di seberang sana. Dalam hati sang mertua Sungmin sedang membatin, _'Tidak sia-sia aku menginap di rumah sang besan dan merencanakan ini ke Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mereka melakuannya juga.' _Batin nyoya Cho senang.

Yah ini lah yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun lakukan. Dia bukan ke pengadilan untuk mengurusi perceraian mereka. Mana mau Kyuhyun bercerai dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tadi bertemu dengan _eomma_ dan mertuanya. Dia meminta agar sang _eomma_ menginap di rumah keluarga Lee karena ia ingin meminta jatahnya ke Sungmin. Untung ke dua _eomma_nya itu mengerti dan sang _eomma_, nyonya Cho akhirnya dengan senang hati menginap di kediaman keluarga Lee.

"Sudah lanjutkan saja aktivitas olah raga ranjangnya." Ucap _eomma_ Kyuhyun di sebrang.

Pip~ sambungan itu di putus oleh orang yang menelepon.

Sungmin menaruh ponselnya sembarangan.

"Kau sangathh tidakhh so..panhh.. Kyuhh..." ucap Sungmin meninggikan suaranya.

"Jangan marah-marah sekarang Ming.." ucap Kyuhyun yang masih bermain di sana.

Sungmin juga tidak berniat marah sebenarnya. _Junior_ Kyuhyun kembali berdenyut di dalam sana. Segera Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo _in-out_nya.

"Aaahhh... Kyuh... sss... ooohh..." desah Sungmi lagi.

"Aku akan keluar, Ming..." ucap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun _cum_ di dalam sana dan entah sudah berapa kali cairan Kyuhyun menyembur ke dalam sana. Kyuhyun abruk di atas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit menganggkat tubuhnya dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga dia tidur di sebelah Sungmin.

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Terlihat dari mata mereka yang setengah terbuka, sayu. Sebegitu lelahkah?

"_Chagiya.._" panggil Kyuhyun ke Sungmin.

"Hm?" sahut Sungmin berdehem.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut untuk bercinta denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya aku takut bercinta denganmu. Tapi aku..." ucap Sungmin menggantung.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Aku ingat dengan ucapan Eunhyuk." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin dan berkata, "Eunhyuk? Maksudmu saudara sepupuku itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Memang dia malakukan apa padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dia berkata saat kita sedang menikah. Dia mengatakan, saat bercinta dan sang _namja _memasuki sang _yeoja_ maka itu akan teramat sakit seperti badanmu terbelah menjadi dua. Belum lagi dengan darah yang akan keluar. Tentu saja aku takut merasa sakit. Makanya aku terus mengelak untuk tidak melakukannya, Kyu." Jelas Sungmin dengan suara yang lemah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Tidurlah!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan mencium dahi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua. Dalam hati Kyuhyun membatin, _'Dasar Eunhyuk _babo_! Gara-gara dia aku baru mendapatkan jatahku sekarang!'_

"_Saranghae._" Ucap Kyuhyun dan mencium kilat bibir Sungmin yan sudah bengkak itu.

"_Nado saranghae._" Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum tulus.

.

.

.

_**9 bulan kemudian...**_

.

.

Sejak malam itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu melakukan _'itu'_ entah sebulan berapa kali. Mereka melakukan itu agar cepat mendapat momongan.

"KYUHYUN_IE_...!" teiak Sungmin dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun dan _eomma_nya yang sedang menonton TV sedikit tersentak kaget.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang bahagia. Kyuhyun dan sang _eomma_ mengampiri Sungmin.

"_Wae, chagiya_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"AKU HAMIL!" teriak Sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong bahu Sungmin pelan hingga pelukannya itu longgar dan mereka berdua bertatapan. _"Jinjjayo?"_ tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk semanggat dan menjawab, "_Ne,_ aku hamil!"

_Eomma_ Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun ikut senang saat mendengar itu. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan sedikit mengangkat Sungmin lalu memutar-mutarkan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya itu.

"KYA! AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG _APPA_! AYO KITA BUAT SAMPAI SEBELAS ANAK!" ucap Kyuhyun kegirangan.

Sang _eomma_ tersenyum bahagia saat melihat anak dan menantunya yang seperti itu.

Saat Kyuhyun tadi mengatakan itu, Sungmin membatin. _'_WHAT_? SEBELAS ANAK? HEUH... JEBOLAH AKU...'_

.

.

FIN~~

.

.

Penjelasan untuk Chap ini. Rencana yang di maksud Kyuhyun itu adalah membujuk Sungmin agar mau bercinta dengannya. Jadi, Kyuhyun itu tadi bukan ke pengadilan tapi ke rumah Sungmin, meminta sang _Eomma_ agar tidak pulang ke rumah dan dia berpura-pura sedih agar Sungmin masuk ke dalam jebakkannya. Dan semua itu berhasil! _Eomma_ Kyuhyun yang emang pengen punya cucu sih mau-mau aja nurutin rencana Kyuhyun.

Nah, alasan Sungmin kenapa ga mau melakuan adegan suami istri ini karena saat menikah, di situ dia ketemu Eunhyuk yang sudah menjadi saudaranya. Di situ Eunhyuk nakut-nakuti Sungmin dan menghasut Sungmin. Eunhyuk berkata, kalau saat bercinta itu akan sakit, membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan, badanmu merah-merah dll yang membuat Sungmin menjadi takut. Padahal di sini Eunhyuk hanya ingin mengerjai Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tidak mendapat jatahnya.

Maaf kalau ga HOT.. maaf, saya melakukan kesalahan lagi. ini harusnya di taruh di rated M eh, malah nyasar di rated T. Maaf T.T

Balesan review :

.

**Kim Soo Hyun** : makasih. Makasih juga udh review ^^

.

**beibhy kyuminalways89** : Siipp... ini Ncnya.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Rainy heart males login** : ini rated M... makasih udh review ^^

.

**Honey ann** : saya juga seneng mereka bersatu... ini sekuelnya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : kalau ga end panjang bgt dong -_- yoi.. ini sekuelnya.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho Miku** : hohoho makasih... makasih juga udh review ^^

.

**RizkaIwanda** : perasaan ga langsung nikah dech... nikahnya kan udah lulus sekolah. kan cepet nikah cepet Ncan hahahaha... #yadong made on. Ini sekuelnya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Chagyumin** : yap... nikahnya habis lulus sekolah. biar udh sah waktu Ncan.. #PLAK. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**melani kyuminElfsha** : sip...ini sekuelnya... makasih udh review ^^

.

**Mrs. Cassanova HyukJae** : kehidupan menjelang pernikahan nanti makin panjang Ffnya. Maaf ya saya ga bisa... jeongmal mianhaeyo... makasih udh review ^^

.

**hera triana** : kok minta maaf sih ikut baca. Ga ush minta maaf juga gpp kok chingu. Harusnya saya yang makasih karena cingu tidak menjadi sider ^^ terlalu cepet fin..? nanti kalau chapnya panjang paa bosen, takutnya. Ini sekuelnya... Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Chikyumin** : sip.. ini sekuelnya.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**NadiaSparkyu** : ngegantungkah..? sekarang masih ngegantung..? makasih udh review ^^

.

**kim kyu ri** :hohohoho makasih. Makasih juga udh review ^^

.

**Lalalala** : chingu senyam-senyum sendiri..? aigo.. jangan-jangan chingu... #PLAK. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**mitade13**: hohoho makasih. Makasih juga udh review ^^

.

**Guest : **mengecewakan..? semoga di sini tidak kecewa ya. Makasih udh review ^^

Saya mau tanya nih. Apa di sini ada yang masuk sekolah yang sekolahnya sama denganku..? #Mana tau orang-orang. Aku aja ga nyebutin sekolah dimana.

Dari pada gaje saya kambuh mending saya tutup di sini.

Makasih buat SEMUANYA! Makasih banget buat yang udh mau REVIEW dan makasih juga buat **sider** ^^


End file.
